


Chaos Theory Collective

by Lrihgo



Series: Chaos Theory Collective [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/F, Gumiho - Freeform, K/DA poly - Freeform, Light BDSM, Orgasm Denial, POV Multiple, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Succubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 13:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18012158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lrihgo/pseuds/Lrihgo
Summary: “So you’re telling me you were you fucked so good, you felt like you were inches from death?” Akali says slowly, enunciating every syllable with disbelief as she pinches the bridge of her nose for the umpteenth time that day.“That’s a crude way of putting it,” Sivir Nassar says flatly—victim number 5 to come forward with this ongoing investigation. An investigation Akali could never have predicted she’d take part in during all her years as an officer turned detective.The only thing Sivir has in common with the other victims is that the victims met their assailants at a club and were taken to the victim’s home for the “crime”. But for some reason, this has gartered enough of the police’s attention to start building a case because all of the victims had claimed the same thing:“They called themselves Ahri and Evelynn and they almost killed me."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KasumiKamigawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasumiKamigawa/gifts), [honeycover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeycover/gifts).



> hey thanks for checking this out! 
> 
> i’m dedicating this to my two best friends, kali and carys. i meant to write you separate things for christmas (its march… yikes !) but i figured one giant amalgamation ya’ll can both pour over would work out better. i love you guys. check them out on twitter @kasumikamigawa and @housewaifu
> 
> if you just want the porn skip to chapter 2 and suffer through a little build up. i made it easy for you. then if you liked the porn, maybe you’ll care to read the rest. its up to you tho!
> 
> i made this fic 100% consensual bc the problem with playing out the succubus/gumiho card is the rampant amounts of noncon i see in these fics with them because it’s the easy way to write your horny material. also, this is a bit of a different take w the dynamics of these characters and i have adapted some headcanons from other k/da fics that seem to be widely accepted with more influence from canon / game lore than anything. 
> 
> follow my twitter @chilopawbi
> 
> enjoy!

“So you’re telling me you were you fucked so good, you felt like you were inches from death?” Akali says slowly, enunciating every syllable with disbelief as she pinches the bridge of her nose for the umpteenth time that day. 

“That’s a crude way of putting it,” Sivir Nassar says flatly—victim number 5 to come forward with this ongoing investigation. An investigation Akali could never have predicted she’d take part in during all her years as an officer turned detective. 

Akali looks over her notes again as she slouches over a dimly lit interrogation room table like they’ll spell something new for her the harder she looks. God, she wishes she’d stuck to riding in the back of the cruiser in her angsty teenage years. 

Going over what she’s got, Sivir is a self-proclaimed workaholic. The only thing that jumps out on paper at her is that she lives comfortably but spends ridiculously lavish the second she’s got enough of a reasonable sum in her bank account to burn through, hence her rare nights on the city partying and buying drinks for any pretty girl who’s got her attention for long enough. But in this case, there’s two girls. Two women. 

The only thing Sivir has in common with the other victims is that the victims met their assailants at a club and were taken to the victim’s home for the “crime”. But for some reason, this has gartered enough of the police’s attention to start building a case because all of the victims had claimed the same thing:

“They called themselves Ahri and Evelynn and they almost killed me.”

 

—

 

“This investigation fucking sucks.”

Akali whines over a Vietnamese coffee at her partner, who is currently watching the tapes from the questioning session with a notebook of her own in front of her. 

Kai’sa clicks and unclicks the button of her pen against her temple several times, unflinching as she stares thoughtlessly at the grainy film of the television, looking through the footage centered on Sivir’s seated body. She sits so close to the screen, Akali can see the ancient monitor pulling strands of her long purple hair towards its static field. 

A full minute passes before Kai’sa noncommittally asks without looking away, “What did you say?”

“Investigation sucks,” Akali repeats, annoyed as she passes her hot coffee from one hand to the other, sinking lower on her backwards turned chair until her chin rests on it. “What’re you thinking about?”

“I’m thinking about that new song that came out,” Kai’sa answers right away and Akali realizes she’s clicking her pen to some unheard tempo. “The one with the choreography.”

“The one with the choreo—“ Akali can’t even finish her own sentence as she groans and tucks her chin into her chest, planting her forehead down on the back of the chair. She damn near wants to cry. She just gives the fuck up, her reply muffled. “The rap verse is pretty good.”

“‘s alright.”

Ah, how Akali has turned Kai’sa to the pleasures of good rap over the years. Kai’sa thought she was too good for it, turning her nose up at it, calling it “talentless blabbering”. To which Akali proceeded to rap her way around those words for a whole day, freestyle and using nothing else to communicate until Kai’sa conceded her point. 

They couldn’t be any more different, coming together like they had as partners on patrol—Akali, a Japanese Korean girl who grew up in the Bronx and Kai’sa from South Africa on a worker’s visa. 

It was the spark of a very long and gay friendship. Because all good friends were a little gay. And Akali isn’t that much of a prideful prude to refuse to fold her hand when she’s outmatched in the impressive abdominal muscle department, just as long as she can wipe the drool from the corner of her mouth after catching an inconspicuous peek at Kai’sa’s stomach when they go to the gym together. 

Normal friend stuff. Professionalism. Keeping it professional. Yeah. 

Tape Akali sighed audibly and alpha timeline Akali looks unimpressed back to the video footage. _“What did Ahri and Evelynn look like?”_ Tape Akali asked. 

_“I… don’t remember. They were attractive, though.”_

_“Were you too drunk?”_

_“Maybe… I’ve never been so drunk and forgotten someone’s face, though.”_

_“And why did you think you were going to die?”_ Tape Akali asked Miss Sivir Nassar. She sounded fed up. 

_“I felt like I was being... choked. Like I couldn’t breathe. I was losing consciousness and my blood ran cold. I knew I was at death’s door.”_

_“But there weren’t any weapons or physical force used on you and you’re not injured, if we look past that ugly hickey there,”_ Tape Akali pressed in a deadpan. 

That’s when Sivir got sharp. _“Look, I know it sounds hard to believe, but I was certain I was dying.”_

 _“You sound thrilled about it.”_ Tape Akali wasn’t. 

_“It was the worst thing that’s ever happened to me…”_ Sivir paused. _“But it was kind of nice.”_

Akali rolls her eyes and scrambles to pick up the remote and pauses the tape. “If I hear this nonsense again, I’m just going to quit, buy a cottage on the countryside, and fucking, I don’t know, sell seeds and hand out my mixtape to farmers.”

“Swear jar,” Kai’sa murmurs and stares at the screen with a slight displeased grimace. “You really have no idea what it’s like to live in the country.”

“You bet I don’t,” Akali leaned forward in her chair, reaching for a big mason jar with a piece of torn lined paper tapes to it that reads “Swear Jar” in childish handscript with the _r_ ’s written backwards. She dumps her coffee sleeve into it and it falls on top of a pile of receipts and other trash, not even rattling the bed of coins and arcade tokens below it. 

(“You can take the Bronx out of the kid, but you can’t take the kid out of the Bronx.” Yes, that was how it came out of Akali’s mouth. Yes, that was how she had meant it, shut up past nagging gorgeous Kai’sa.)

“Well, she’s not lying. Or she has no reason to. From what I can tell, anyway,” Kai’sa, body language expert, concludes. 

It’s enough for Akali to want to rip out her hair. “Damn it. I’m gonna call clubs _again_ and ask if they’ve heard anyone named Ahri or Evelynn pass through.” 

She knows it’ll be a fruitless search as she heads back to her desk space to call. Unless they were expected guests, clubs hardly kept records of the names of their clubbers, ID’ing the masses for birthdays and faces and not so much names. 

Searching the names Ahri and Evelynn on the system resulted in absolutely nothing, too. Not a single person alive has noticed two good looking suspicious ladies leave a club with a plus one, and combing through club surveillance footage was equally as useless because they managed to avoid the cameras leaving the club with their victim every damn time. 

Akali hangs up her wired office phone and melts back into her spinny chair, pushing back so that she bumps into Kai’sa behind her, who dropped in a few minutes ago to do some work of her own on her computer. “No luck,” Akali pouts. “ _God_ , if having good sex is a crime, then I’d be in prison right now.”

Kai’sa turns swiftly to look at her, knocking her chair and causing Akali’s back to straighten at the collision as she spins hallway to face Kai’sa. 

Kai’sa’s brows were shot up to her hairline as she asks in surprise, “Who are you having sex with?” 

Akali blushes a bit at that, surprised that Kai’sa was paying close enough attention to take her joke seriously. She was flexing in the wrong department, after all. “N-Not these two, because apparently I’m missing out on something,” she attempts to pass off as another joke as she smacks the back of her fingers loosely on the paperwork sitting in her lap, hoping Kai’sa would take the bait and leave that be, but the way her eyes burned and flared up like a pile of tinder catching meant the opposite. 

Kai’sa grins. “That’s it. I have an idea.”

Oh, okay. Maybe she did let it go.

“Lemme hear it.”

Then, she spills. 

 

—

 

“We’re hunters, not prey. We’ll find our quarry and corner them. Easy enough, don’t you think?” Kai’sa had explained as they trace the outside of a building, passing by the line that wraps and winds all the way to the parking garage down the block as they make a beeline straight to the front of the club. 

Akali hadn’t even really heard her. Between the tight leather of her partner’s pants and the commanding stabs of her heels on concrete to the small of her back that peeked out from her crop top and her _ass_ , there was a lot to focus on as Akali trailed behind, not willing to be caught outright gawking at Kai’sa’s undercover getup. 

Kai’sa must be such a killer babe at the club. Part of Akali feels underdressed, wearing a pair of harem pants that are tight around her ankles, a black skin-tight tank, and a brand track jacket with a matching snapback and sneakers. 

The block was alive with outside bars and music, a hotspot for drunken late night escapades to be felt in the morning. The judging stares of patrons, various levels of drunk to faded, stung deep on their backs as they finally reached the front of the line. They were stopped by a bouncer after fetching his attention, to which they both fished out their badges as subtly as they can manage to show that, yes, they were detectives and Akali was going to be bringing a weapon inside on official business. 

Security was informed of their presence and they were allowed entrance with nary a glance of caution. They didn’t really look like cops, after all, but they had called earlier and they were expecting the two of them. If the club didn’t want to take their presence too seriously, then it was for the best as to remain unnoticed. 

“Night one… and the hunt is on,” Kai’sa smirks, a bit too excited to be in the field doing what she loved instead of staring at interrogation and security footage for hours. 

Akali grins cheekily. “I really don’t have to remind you to do your job, huh. And here I thought you were gonna go straight to the dance floor.”

Kai’sa pushes her hair behind her shoulders, showing off the column of her throat and the black collar she wore shamelessly. Akali didn’t know if it meant anything, but it was pretty hot. “Oh, don’t misconstrue that. I’m definitely going to dance.”

“Oh. Well, don’t get too distracted,” Akali shrugged one shoulder, her thoughts already floating to the bar on the other side of the club. 

“You’re dancing with me so I don’t.”

Akali couldn’t put two and two together as of how that works, but she isn’t entirely against it. She’s been with Kai’sa enough to know that she doesn’t dance unless she’s at a dance floor or a studio. Only a few rare times has she caught her dancing by herself when she thought she was alone at the office on particularly late nights.

But nothing could really prepare Akali. She can dance herself, but Kai’sa can _dance_. 

She’s so without abandon, consumed by the beat as she throws her long arms up and works her heels on the ground in sharp cadence to the snare of the pop song on. She flicks her hair out, put up in two small buns in this super k-pop way that Akali has had an influence on (because she showed her what she was missing in her life and some k-pop fashion was definitely her shit. Also, she does look really good and Kai’sa has always hated her natural black hair. When it’s purple like this, people know she’s got a little fun in her life and that she isn’t just a boring woman obsessed with her job).

Akali hardly remembers that she’s supposed to be keeping Kai’sa focused. Rather, she doesn’t care. She’s never seen Kai’sa unwind like this, never seen her melt into the crowd and become so unapologetically herself, dominating the space around her in the chaos of the cluttered patrons, commanding a space for her to be the spectacle she deserves. It’s the kind of dance that belongs on a world famous stage, not in a mid-tier club shrouded by dank darkness with sirening lights and generic music thrumming on all around. She needs this time to herself. 

And Akali has never wanted her more. Maybe that’s why she pushes to impress her, face flush from either the stifling heat of the club or the full body blush that’s taken her at the tantalizing sway of her partner’s hips. 

She’s gotta keep up. Because she can dance a little and she has enough of an idea of what looks good, at least for what’s grounded in her hip-hop roots. Akali pulls her snapback low on her forehead and lets herself get lost, too. 

It gets really fucking hot. There’s maybe two whole vents shooting out cold air in the entire building and Akali needs to somehow manage to stretch across both of them for any relief. She wishes she can shed her jacket. But then, it’d be obvious to everyone around her that she was carrying a gun. 

Carrying… right. She has a job to do. She had to get Kai’sa to come back to this material plane. God, she doesn’t want to bother her. Standing so close to her back, she can smell the cloud of her woodsy perfume on the briny scent of her sweat. She looks so damn good, she glows. The song slows to something that lets Akali approach closer, the tempo driving but manageable like swirling water. 

Akali moves about a foot from her back shoulder, so much damn shorter than Kai’sa, but she doesn’t feel too irritated as she slips her hands onto either of Kai’sa’s hips to garter her attention silently, the gesture innocent enough. 

Kai’sa’s back stiffens in surprise, making to look over her shoulder at her as she remembers who she came here with. 

To Akali’s surprise, two warm hands cover her own, pulling them from their modest position on her hips to wrap more securely around her bare midriff. 

Fuck. The muscles there are like touching a burning ceramic pan, they’re so hard and warm. Akali hisses out a sigh through her nose as she notices goosebumps form along Kai’sa’s neck in the fleeting flash of light she gets, trying to keep the tempo and her mind working through her shoes. 

“Hey. We’re working. Remember?” Akali asks in a moderate voice and Kai’sa hesitates before she presses back against Akali’s front. Akali’s face fires red. 

“I didn’t hear you. What?” Kai’sa says over her shoulder. 

“I said,” Akali leans forward, speaking through the curtain of Kai’sa’s hair to the shell of her ear. She loses some of the confidence in her voice, reduced to a murmur as her gaze drop elsewhere—looking to see if people were taking any note of them. Of course they fucking were because it was Kai’sa, but they made quick to look elsewhere when Akali caught a few eyes. She turns back, the bill of her hat bumping Kai’sa’s head. “We’re working. Did you really forget?”

Kai’sa doesn’t say anything for a beat. Then, ”Still didn’t… hear you.” 

Again? 

Akali feels her entire stomach clamor up in her throat. Can Kai’sa feel her hands shaking? There’s no way she didn’t hear her. She’s breathing into her fucking ear right now. She can feel her hot breath roll off of Kai’sa’s skin and right back against her lips, her taste ghosting against her tongue. 

Akali swallows hard. “You’re a fucking slacker, detective,” she forms the words, smoldering and low, right against the cartilage of Kai’sa’s ear, her lips brush it. She knows for a fact Kai’sa can hear her, the awful liar she is, if the way she arches her back slightly and pushes her hips back into hers is anything to scoff at because _fucking shit fuck_ it was hot and her boy shorts were not thanking her right now for the smear of arousal that paints the crotch. 

Kai’sa was way more unwound than she could have ever predicted, letting her this close, letting her grind back into her to the beat as they hang over what to say, suspended in sensation and closeness and not wanting to let this go. 

Part of Akali should feel some shame. She’s being a total fuckboy right now because this is her friend—her partner on the force for six years who she happens to think is hotter than any runway model and has more charm than a movie star past her cold exterior. Her buddy that most certainly can’t feel the same way about her because she’d never dropped even the smallest hint until she tripped on herself just now, just to see what would happen. 

Yeah, she’s a little ashamed as her hands dip a bit lower over the front of Kai’sa’s hip bones, the slow movement explosive to the both of them as Kai’sa’s hands loosely follow the path hers takes, feeling but not looking. 

Akali’s jaw tightens as she sighs out hard through her mouth, wanting to turn Kai’sa around and flirt a little closer with privacy law and the controversy of something a little more risqué than friendship in the workplace. 

“I think I need a drink,” Akali murmurs, sounding too fucking husky as she draws her hands away because she needs to step back, no excuse but intentional sobriety behind her actions right now. She just pretends like nothing happened, however well she manages that. “Want something?”

It isn’t a good idea to drink because they’re working, but Kai’sa nods anyway, pointedly keeping her eyes deflected as she brushes her hand across her neck where the ghost of Akali’s breath still lingers. “Yeah… whatever for me.”

Akali nods and detaches herself from the floor, popping the collar of her jacket and rolling the sleeves up to her elbows, the snake-like tail end of her tattoo now visible. 

“Fuck me,” she sighs, the music masking her words easily enough as she crowds her way up to the bar. 

Akali flags down the bartender and orders a Long Island and a Mint Julep. 

She checks her work phone, sees no messages, pockets it, and pulls out her personal phone as the Long Island is propped in front of her. The bartender excuses themself for a second to go grab more mint from the back and Akali gestures a loose affirmation that she’s heard them. 

She takes the tall glass of her drink and downs a big swig, relieved as the alcohol loosens the knots in her head and burns nice and smooth down her throat. She takes an ice cube in between her teeth and just holds it in her mouth, finding solace at the only cool thing to touch in this entire joint. 

But an even cooler voice cooes next to her ear, causing the hair on the back of her neck to rise. 

“Excuse me, kitten.”

Akali doesn’t think for a second that someone with such a pleasantly alluring rasp is possibly talking to her, but when a taller woman pushes next to her at the bar, she makes to shift over to share the space as she looks up briefly from her phone screen. 

Striking gold catches her eyes as a set of curved metallic talons clink down onto the marble of the bar in front of her. Akali’s eyes trail up the arm of the woman to her side and her mouth runs completely dry. 

This woman isn’t really anywhere near her type (‘cause Kai’sa was 100% bonafide tall awkward dork) but she’s suddenly got an interest in her big blood red lips and the regal cut of her jawbones. Akali is down with her pair of reflective circle lens glasses that catch the light completely rosy purple and her deep velvety pink hair that curls down over her shoulder. She takes her eyes the full mile down the curve of her neck and back down this stranger’s arm, draped in some kind of dyed fur. 

Akali is appalled that she couldn’t rip her eyes away any sooner because she’s positive this lady has just noticed her check her out. 

_Oh fuck, hello,_ she thinks, blinking hard as she crunches down on the ice cube in her mouth, trying to seem impartial to the woman’s proximity after that slip up. 

God, now she can smell her. Who gave her the right, being sex for the senses? Akali couldn’t put a finger on it, but she can’t help but think it’s intentional, the way her intoxicating scent wafts over her, overpoweringly spicy and sharp—it’s not in the least bit unpleasant. In fact, it’s painfully attractive. Akali can’t even keep her own two feet on the ground, she’s shuffling from one foot to the other so awkwardly. 

It’s like the woman next to her has a gravitational pull all on her own. Her Long Island was soon to be a useless point of distraction as she waited for her other drink. 

“I’m curious. Indulge me,” the woman speaks again and Akali damn near feels her knees give from beneath her because she’s suddenly _closer_ than she remembers, purring in her ear. Never does it cross her mind not to indulge this woman as she turns the bill of her hat up and she catches fiery molten yellow eyes as gold clawed fingers pushes down the black rims of her glasses. “Is that your girlfriend on the floor?”

Akali fumbles a bit to answer her, caught on the pearly whites of her teeth peeking out from those full lips. “No, no,” she starts and why can’t she _fucking look away from her mouth holy shit_. “She’s a friend. Known her… for six years.”

The lady kisses her teeth, the sound soft and disappointed. “That’s a shame. You looked good out there.”

That sobers up Akali a touch as she clears her throat awkwardly. There’s a buzz from her work phone that she’s suddenly apt to ignore. 

“Yeah, there’s no way. She’s uh… she’s straight.” It’s complete bullshit, just something to try and disengage with because she feels like she’s caught in a spider’s web and she’d very much like to be devoured. 

“That’s a lie,” another voice, airy and light and sudden sounds from behind her. Akali turns her head over her shoulder and she swears she sees cat ears or something coming out from the top of this woman’s head, but there’s nothing there when she focuses her eyes on blonde hair and almond shaped eyes. What a stupid thing to think anyway and _oh_ she has Akali’s drink and she’s taking a sip from it with glossy pink lips, looking her over with dangerously amused golden eyes.

Akali’s not a tit girl, but _Jesus_ , it’s hard not to take in the curve of breasts sticking out from the white corset crop she’s wearing on top of a sleek leather dress. 

The phone she has in her hand buzzes, as well, and Akali pockets it. 

Glasses lady scoffs. “I don’t need to read minds to know that was a lie, _gumiho_.”

Akali’s head is suddenly spinning at the two ridiculously hot women in between her. That sounded like a word she knows in Korean. Curious that it would be used here.

“Listen,” Glasses says, talons curling to rest on Akali’s shoulder like a hawk taking a perch. She’s listening, albeit cautious, now that there are suspiciously two women closing in on her. Akali makes to subtly pat her side for her gun—still there. “We don’t normally play matchmaker, but how about we give you a little push? What do you say?”

A rush unlike any drug she’s ever done suddenly rockets through her veins, firing her every nerve and warming her as she feels a demanding tug towards Glasses. She wants to touch her. She can’t, for the life of her, look away from those smirking lips, wanting them on every inch of her body. 

Akali is inclined to fucking agree to this all, because in the moment, this sounds like a foolproof plan. It’ll work itself out, somehow. One of her phones vibrates—she doesn’t know which one. She nods almost dumbly. “I just need to get her a drink.”

“Oh, we’ll keep you company until then,” Blondie says with a cute little smile and strangely enough, she switches to the familiar cadence of Akali’s mother tongue. “ _Akali, was it? You speak Korean? Where are you from?_ ” It’s pleasant syllables are like the most beautiful song caressing her ears. 

Any worry she has suddenly melts from her mind like water through her fingers as Blondie winks an eye at her. She smells like something expensive—like behind-the-glass name brand expensive. Something citrusy like lustful tangerine. 

Akali nods and responds like how a K9 working dog responds to ‘sit’ in Korean. “ _New York City. My parents immigrated here before I was born._ ”

Blondie hums, listening as she toys with the collar of her jacket with deft fingertips, eyes falling down plain predatorily at her body. Akali wonders if she can hear how she swallows hard or the thrumming of her heart punching her rib cage. 

Akali arches slightly into her palm as she trails her fingers down the front of her chest, hot like a torch and _fuck_ , she wants those hands on her _everywhere_. 

Blondie pushes underneath her jacket flap. Akali can’t find the string of her sanity that’s already snapped to care that she lifts the jacket with the back of her knuckles and looks right at the handle of her concealed firearm, grinning like she’s found something dirty. “ _What do you do?_ ” 

Akali hesitates. She’s undercover. Of course she shouldn’t answer that question. 

The hesitation is enough for Blondie to grill her after a quirk of her perfectly arched brow. “ _Tell me what you do_ ,” the sweetness in her voice vanishes into a command. It sends a shiver all the way down Akali’s spine and straight in between her legs. Her phone buzzes again. 

In the drop of a hat, she responds. “ _I’m a detective. Been with the police since I turned 18 and made cadet.”_

_“Your friend?”_

_“She’s my partner.”_

“Cute, she’s a cop. The other one, too. I like cops,” Blondie perks up at Glasses, absolutely delighted at this information, any previous edge in her voice gone. 

The chuckle next to her is downright filthy, with how sinisterly gravelly it was. Akali shivers outright, rubbing the side of her neck swiftly at the closeness of that timbre. “I know you do.”

“Shall we see where this takes us?” Blondie directs past Akali. 

“It would be a change of pace, with two of them and their little crushes.”

“Yeah, plus this one is way more into you than she is me, Eve. It’s kind of annoying because she’s so cute. What the eff.”

It’s like Akali isn’t even there as they speak. She doesn’t mind. She casually sips from her Long Island, thinking of how familiar “Eve” sounded before the Mint Julep touches down in front of her, not at all perturbed by their conversation as she pulls out a card and pays for the two drinks. She even asks if either of them would like one, to which they dismissively shrug. 

_Zzt. Zzt. Zzt._

“You can pick it up, you know,” ‘Eve’ finally supplies and it’s like a weight has been lifted off her shoulders as Akali picks up her devices. Kai’sa has texted her on both her phones, asking where she was at because she found a seat somewhere. 

Akali feels a bit guilty. They keep each other updated when they’re out on the job. She’s probably worrying like crazy about her radio silence. 

Pretty, perfectly manicured nails close around her phone as Blondie turns the screen up to her eyes from Akali’s suddenly loose hand. “Hmm. You’re fine. Tell her you’re coming.” 

It’s all fine. So, Akali does as she’s told.

 

—

 

Kai’sa is less than welcoming to the two new womanly figures that Akali approaches with, her eyes pressing to slits as she notices just how buddy buddy they’re being, each with an arm slung around Akali as she balances two drinks in her hands and approaches the dimly lit side booth where she’s sitting. 

“Hey, sorry it took so long. Here, this is yours,” Akali says casually as she slides over the Mint Julep, but Kai’sa’s eyes are studying the two newcomers back and forth most suspiciously. 

Kai’sa is so off-put by their air of comfort as they take seats around the booth. Akali takes the spot directly next to her and Kai’sa gestures loosely to their company, not having been given an explanation right away. “Um. Friends of yours?”

It’s _weird_ , how Akali slides to sit so close to her, an arm slinging behind her on the bench—complete, unabashed comfort in her body language, her every angle loose and telling. 

In spite of that ease, Kai’sa knew in her gut that something was wrong. 

“You can say that, I guess,” Akali says as she takes to her depleted drink. 

Across the table, the other two are looking on with amused expressions, leaning forward onto the table, chins trained on _her_ , mostly. She didn’t like their eyes on her, one pair like molten honey and the other one like a raging wildfire.

Kai’sa swallows hard as she slides her drink in front of her, not wanting to show weakness for a second as she studies the two of them cautiously, but the other two give nothing away aside from their apparent interest.

“Akali? Can I have a word?” Kai’sa shoots over to her without breaking eye contact with the blonde one. She feels like she’s on some sort of nature documentary—like when a cheetah on the savannah stalks a nimble gazelle, except for she’s feeling remarkably like the hunted. One glance away and the chase could begin and if she falters for even a second, she’ll be done.

“With me?” Akali asks dumbly. 

Kai’sa can’t _believe_ the level of—she nods her head slightly, brows furrowing as the blonde one leans up onto the table and slides the Mint Julep from Kai’sa’s hand. 

“Yes,” Kai’sa breathes, pushing back in her chair away from the blonde. “With you. Alone.”

Akali looks over at the blonde, who takes the two small straws of Kai’sa’s drink and traps them in between her glossy lips. She hasn’t looked away from her quarry, giving a noncommittal shrug to Akali as the first inch of the glass’s contents fall and the ice shifts quietly. 

“Eh… not right now, Kai. Can it wait?” Akali looks back at her as if she was _waiting for an answer_ from the blonde woman and Kai’sa is undoubtedly positive that something is very, very wrong. 

The blonde speaks up, folding her fingers in front of her and cocking her head to the side as she scrolls her eyes over Kai’sa’s front. “So, if you two didn’t come to a club to get sloppy with your feelings, why are you here?”

Kai’sa can’t even keep up. Her tongue feels like cotton in her mouth. 

The blonde hums, perhaps sensing her hesitation. “Akali, answer the question.”

Akali responds aptly. “We’re looking for two women by the name of Ahri and Evelynn.”

The other two exchange the most unsubtle, meaningful glances of recognition and Kai’sa’s heart kicks into overdrive as a flash of cold panic washes over her like a bucket of icy water. 

“Why?” The lady with the glasses asks flatly, her claw armor sliding together, sounding like the _shink_ of closing scissors. 

Kai’sa makes to stop whatever this charade is when Akali speaks first, loose off of her rocker. 

“An investigation,” Akali explains as she bites down on a chunk of ice. As a senior officer, maybe she knew what she was doing. Was she trying to set an example for her? Was this code for something? Did she have to just sit here while she let this guarded information go? “We have victims claiming to have been with these ladies and having near death experiences, but we don’t know how or why that is.”

“Do you really want to know how?” The glasses lady says through a sharp smirk. 

Akali scoffs. “Well, yeah. That’d be a case closed.”

“Okay, whoops. I’ve put you so far out of your mind, you can’t connect the dots and it’s actually a little pathetic,” the blonde admits and pushes out a few strands of her bangs from her heart-shaped face, the jingling of her wrist trinkets causing Kai’sa’s eyelids to flinch. 

Did they _drug_ Akali?

The glasses lady makes to laugh, but it’s more of a cough. “You could have let me handle it. I did have it under control before you laid on the charm.”

“Well, _apparently_ , when I let you handle it, they remember our names,” the blonde says. 

“I prefer it,” the response is accompanied by a prideful raise of her chin. 

Kai’sa interrupts, sharp and no nonsense. “What in the hell is going on here?”

A daring light enters the blonde’s eyes as she leans forward, her voice pleasant as she divulges, “We’re the ones you’re looking for. I’m Ahri. That’s Evelynn.”

Kai’sa stiffens, biting at the inside of her lip. She hadn’t taken the investigation too seriously before this. Now, she can see why this warranted a more careful comb and an air of caution. It was plain embarrassing, being caught off guard like this, playing into their hands so foolishly. 

“First night at the club and we didn’t even stand a chance,” Akali has enough sense to mutter and Kai’sa jabs her with an elbow because she has somehow helped to completely lose their edge to this unknown frontier. 

Evelynn plants her elbows on the table and unfolds her fingers, the claws of her golden talons curling outward and back in like hypnotizing, swinging pendulums. “So, are we being accused of a crime?”

“Technically… no,” Kai’sa mutters begrudgingly, trying to think of a way to work herself out of the web she’s trapped in on all sides, seeing as Akali is somehow _useless_. 

“That’s good. ‘cause we’re not criminals, right, Eve?” Ahri purrs and Kai’sa wonders how long it’s been since she’s started staring right at her like she’s the only one in the whole room. Past the twist of discomfort she feels from their presence, she can’t help but to feel like that look is a hint flattering. 

“Speak for yourself, _gumiho_.” 

But all of this doesn't matter to her right now. 

“What did you do to Akali?” Kai’sa asks firmly. 

“Oh, her?” Ahri blinks slowly, her long lashes kissing her cheeks. “It’s hard to explain to a human if you haven’t experienced it. It’ll wear off in a bit and she can tell you better than I can.”

Human? Like the two of them were something else but…?

“That’s right—we’re not human,” Ahri cooes before sighing smittenly. “I just love cops. You all put together things in your head so clearly. You more so than Akali. Sorry, babes.”

Akali was still so out of it, she made no move to reply to the apology, continually unperturbed like she’s been sedated to a blank shell of her usual self. 

Kai’sa, however, freezes down to the blood in her veins at the frightening possibility that her mind is being read like it was an open book—one of her worst nightmares in the world. 

“I have to focus on it, so not so much like an open book. But I’ve been paying you special attention,” Ahri says, pausing as a thought dances across her eyes. “If you’re hung up about it, I can make that worry go away.”

Kai’sa knew against her better judgment that she should put distance between them. She knew she should concede and escape from the situation—self preservation and survival should be her top priority. 

But she was angry, now. After seeing what they had done to Akali, reducing her to this state, it was unacceptable. 

A catlike grin curls across Ahri’s lips as she chases her thoughts through to that conclusion. Kai’sa wants to wipe that damn cheeky look off of her face.

Some of Kai’sa’s resolve steels. She still had a job to do. “That’s your MO, then? Using tricks to bed your victims? So you can do what with them?” 

Evelynn leans back, the accusation not even phasing her as she slings an arm behind Ahri’s waist. “We don’t have to use ‘tricks’, as you put it, to get anyone into bed. And spoiling the method to the madness would be in bad taste,” she explains, the gravel of her voice dripping with amusement as she continues. “Or maybe you simply wouldn’t believe it if I told you.”

Kai’sa knew one thing about the entire exchange for certain; the other party that participates in whatever ritual Ahri and Evelynn performs, they almost die. Being so close to the full truth is frustrating and even still she feels like she’s being toyed with, a proverbial carrot on a stick waving in front of her nose.

Ahri huffs exasperatedly. “It sounds like in order for you to put this cute little investigation of yours to rest, you’ll have to see what happens yourself.”

Kai’sa sighs hard and reclaims her Mint Julep, tossing out the straws onto the table and picking it up to drink almost defiantly. “If you think I’m going to let you put me in a situation where you can easily kill me, you’re mistaken.”

“Oh, I haven’t killed someone in, like, hundreds of years,” Ahri assures her and Kai’sa can’t wrap her mind around anyone talking like that so casually. “It’s a process, but I’m teaching Evelynn some self-restraint. Holding back can be equally as rewarding as pulling out all the stops, after all.”

Kai’sa isn’t sure how that is supposed to put her any more at ease, especially when she can’t sense any sort of jest in Ahri’s body language. 

“Listen. Me and Eve aren’t after the usual tonight. Though I wouldn’t mind taking a bite out of you.”

The carnal shiver that wracks it’s way up Kai’sa’s spine leaves her dismayed at enjoying such sweetly said, disturbing, strangely _exciting_ words. 

“Oh? That kind of talk does it for you, does it?” A smug, shit-eating smirk traces Ahri’s lips. 

“Get out of my head, harlot,” Kai’sa says tersely through her teeth.

Ahri giggles girlishly, a bit breathless. “You can call me whatever you want if you talk to me like that.”

“What… in the fuck is happening?”

Kai’sa’s head whips to look at her partner. Akali was finally back to her senses, blinking as a veil of delirious blankness fades from her eyes. 

Evelynn speaks up. “Welcome back, kitten. We had to pacify you. You seemed like a bit of a wild card, hence the safety precautions.”

Ahri nods. “We’re helping you out. Remember?”

Kai’sa looks back and forth between Akali and Ahri for a beat and the embarrassment that wraps around Akali’s brows is a new brand of suspicious. 

“You can’t be serious,” Akali murmurs. 

Ahri loosely shrugs her shoulders. “It could be interesting. Kai’sa here has been _loads_ of fun, so far, so we’re going to see it all through. I just want to eat her up, she’s so adorable.”

Kai’sa grits her teeth. It’s frustrating, being talked to like she’s not some sort of threat—being dismantled and seen through so easily. She feels powerless. Weak. 

“Feeling weak doesn’t make you weak, you know,” Ahri interrupts her thoughts, her previous playfulness absent. 

Kai’sa’s fists ball tight in front of her. “You don’t know anything about me.”

Ahri’s eyelids become heavy as she regards her with a look of apprehension. “Give me one night and I’ll learn as much as I need to know.”

By nature, Kai’sa is cautious. She’s guarded—she’s insecure in her own person, opening up to others bit by tiny bit and never without trepidation, turning many off to getting to know her on a deeper level. It’s a matter of survival that keeps her feeling safe and in control of her life. 

Even having let in Akali as much as she has is still a work in progress after years of knowing her. And even that is rocky, considering how she keeps her at arm’s length in the face of confusing, convoluted feelings for her that she could never have anticipated having. 

And it’s lonely, being so careful all of the time. 

As much as this night has fallen from its original high, Kai’sa doesn’t hate the idea of doing something stupid like Ahri suggests. No one has ever really paid her any attention like this and part of her wants to grab it and hold on to it for dear life. 

“Kai, can I talk to you now?” Akali asks awkwardly behind a cupped hand pointed at her.

“Take all the time you need. I’ll go get the car,” Evelynn stands from the table, but not before curling two golden talons around Ahri’s chin and tilting her head up to seal their lips in a simmering kiss.

The sight catches Kai’sa’s breath in her throat. They’re two stunning women, after all. And it’s far from anything chaste, complete with Ahri digging her hand into the back of Evelynn’s neck as she shifts her head, molten honey eyes heavily lidded. Those eyes catch Kai’sa, transfixed, looking right at her. Ahri’s teeth latch on to the full curve of Evelynn’s bottom lip when she goes to pull away, tugging it taut as a growl rolls from Evelynn’s throat. 

Almost harshly, Evelynn throws Ahri’s chin away from between her talons. Ahri catches herself, her eyes hazy as she laughs airily and licks her lips.

Evelynn wipes her mouth and straightens up into a most proper and regal posture, eyes slit as she treats Ahri with a look of dark desire. Kai’sa sees her hand come away from her mouth smeared with either her lipstick or a streak of blood. And judging by the fact that Ahri’s lips maintain their glossiness without a single smudge of red, Kai’sa can hazard a guess which one it is. 

Kai’sa bites the inside her cheeks, red-faced and stunned to silence. 

That was kind of hot. No lie.

Evelynn leaves. Akali and Kai’sa let out a breath they weren’t aware that they were holding. 

“Shit,” Akali murmurs, shaking her head slightly as she flattens both of her palms on the table and Kai’sa can practically see the wheels in her head slowly start to turn again. “Right. Talk. C’mon.”

Ahri waves idly at them and causally starts to finish Kai’sa’s Mint Julep. 

Akali stands from the booth and Kai’sa follows close behind, relieved to be out of Ahri’s sphere. They head down a stretch of dark hallway where the restrooms are hidden away. She leans back against the cool cement wall and shoves her hands in her pockets, looking dejectedly down at her sneakers. “Sorry… I fucked up.”

Kai’sa’s brows furrow as she leans on the patch of wall next to Akali. The clapping of the music is still loud like a pulse in her ears, masking the vulnerability she feels so easily leave her mouth from eavesdroppers. “I don’t care if you’ve messed up. I really don’t think you’re to blame here.”

“Oh… thanks.”

In spite of everything, Kai’sa chuckles a bit, short and clipped as it was. Akali had maybe expected more backlash aimed at her. She should know her a little better than to be angry at something beyond her control. 

“How did she… do that to you?” Kai’sa asks after a beat, hoping she doesn’t have to be any more specific because she doesn’t really know what happened. 

Akali gathers her words on her tongue slowly. “I dunno… one moment, I knew I was being honed in on by the both of them and then the next, everything was okay. Like _way_ too okay.”

“Are you alright?” Kai’sa asks softly.

“Yeah no, yeah, I’m fine,” Akali says a bit gruffly, wiping at her nose in a gesture of faux comfort. “All considering. Still don’t know what to make of all of this… it’s hard to wrap my head around.”

Kai’sa silently agrees to that. Another pertinent question itches at her side. “What do they want with you specifically?”

“This is gonna sound stupid… but I can’t tell you.” 

Kai’sa gives her a confused look. “What do you mean?” 

Akali sighs and rubs at her face in frustration. “It’s... not something I think I can tell you without their help. And as fucked up as it is, I don’t think they’re trying to hurt us. I think they’re just assholes.” A pause. “...Really, really hot assholes.”

She really is fine, joking like that. Kai’sa is simultaneously relieved and impossibly more confused. “God, you’re impossible.”

“Sorry. But like, look at it this way—we can leave _right now_. We can pack up shop and I don’t think they’ll stop us. We have nothing on them and they know that. We came to close this investigation up and we’re right on the cusp of the answers.”

“So you’re saying… what? We fuck them?” 

Akali scoffs, eyebrows raised. “Wow, that’s at least $20 in the swear jar, miss potty mouth.”

Kai’sa levels Akali’s teasing with a look that could cure leather on the spot. 

Akali feigns a sudden, unimpressive cough, kicking at the ground as she looks elsewhere meekly. “Yeah, I’m saying that exactly.”

She can’t believe this. “I’ve backed you up through some tough as nails situations. This has got to top all of that.”

Akali nods in acknowledgement. “I know I’m asking a lot. But if I trusted you any less, I wouldn’t be asking.”

Her senior officer knew how to push her, that was for certain. 

Kai’sa wouldn’t be half the person she was today if she hadn’t met Akali. If she hadn’t been pushed from her comfort zone time and time again, chasing leads and doing what was right (even if the methods were questionable), she doesn’t think she would have gotten as far in her career as she has. She doesn’t think this situation applies entirely, but thematically, it is Akali’s style to throw a curveball at her and somehow come out on top with the most valuable takeaway in the end. 

Kai’sa sighs. “Unbelievable… in the name of an investigation, I’m going to have sex with a witch.”

“Hey, you made that sound like your intentions initially when you brought up finding them in their terf. And I heard Evelynn call Ahri a _gumiho_.”

“A _what_?”

Akali shakes her head. “It’s so weird. You’ll have to see for yourself.”

“If we do this and we’re killed, I’m going to crawl my way out of purgatory, hunt you down, and kill you again.”

“Damn,” Akali laughs a tad nervously before flashing her a toothy grin. “It’ll be fine. Intuition and all of that.”

They return to where Ahri is sitting at the table, alone and thumbing through a smart phone screen boredly. She looks up briefly at the two of them, gives them a vulpine grin, and stands from the table. 

“Follow me,” Ahri turns, hips swaying as she makes a beeline out of the club. She turns over her shoulder and adds, “and try to keep up.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, be aware, there are some POV switches between akali and kai'sa here in this one huge scene. :ok_hand:

And here, Akali thought her street racing days were too far behind her. 

Tailing the sleek body of a plateless royal purple Lamborghini Gallardo was the last thing she thought she’d be doing tonight. Evelynn seems set on breaking every single street law there was in that mechanical beast, knowing full well two officers were tailing behind her.

Every red light Evelynn took for her to catch up in her sporty green Honda Civic SI was equally as thrilling as the tailing.

Ahri and Evelynn really were stunning, with their windows rolled down and their profiles rimmed in street light. Something curious like thin tendrils of dense black smoke pours over the sides of the car doors. Akali didn’t know if she was seeing things, but it was no cause of concern for either of them. 

The second the light turns green in the intersection, the aggressive rip of the Lamborghini engine fires off like an explosion as they shoot through the city and into the night. 

Akali would be lying if she said it wasn’t really fucking hot. She steps on it equally as enthusiastically, though her engine doesn’t sound nearly as nice. 

Kai’sa in the passenger seat is gripping onto anything she can, her knuckles bone white and her brows set in such a deep furrow as she remains commentless, perhaps saving her complaints when she knows they’re not gonna end the night wrapped around some electrical post. 

And they don’t. 

The Lamborghini pulls up to front of a gated neighborhood a decent climb from some high collar looking suburbs. From where Akali follows behind, she sees the gold of Evelynn’s taloned fingers curl out from the driver’s window, tapping the side of the car door, temping the integrity of the paint job. 

A gate attendant approaches the vehicle from the security booth, some words are exchanged, and the gate opens slowly. Akali is able to drive in right behind them with no questions asked. 

“They’re showing us where they live?” Kai’sa says in awe.

“They’re confident. Or at least they’re trying to gain our trust, letting us right into their den.”

Akali puts the car into park and kills the engine in front of a gigantic modern glass and marble house on a block with, like, two other houses on it. It’s stupid gorgeous. It exudes the kind of luxury that Akali doesn’t think she’d ever be comfortable living in, like how a fancy hotel could invoke homesickness in a day and a night. 

“We need a plan,” Kai’sa breathes after a full minute of silence. “This is just ridiculous.”

“I agree,” Akali says. “There’s no way I can explain this all to the captain… but how about this; make eye contact and blink five times in rapid succession if you want to get the hell out of here.”

It’s such a grade school bandaid fix to a bullet hole sized problem, but it’s simple enough. 

“Fine. If they don’t let us walk?”

“Then I’ll make a distraction and you just fuckin’ book it with your stupid long legs. Call a 217 and have backup collapse.” Akali says as she draws her gun, checks the mag, puts it back, and returns the weapon to her belt.

“I’m not going to leave you behind.”

Akali looks to Kai’sa, the serious stare she meets causing her heart to ache. She wants to relieve the tension in between her brows. 

“C’mon Kai. You’re all about survival of the fittest or something, right?” Akali tries to lighten to mood, but it flies right over Kai’sa’s head. 

“That doesn’t apply here.”

“You know what I mean.”

They treat each other with long, unwavering glances, neither of them conceding their points. The tightness around Kai’sa’s mouth relaxes when Akali flashes her a reassuring smile. 

Kai’sa sighs again, her fingers carding through her bangs as she pops open her door a crack. She pauses, her shoulders tensing. “How will I know if they did what they did to you at the club again?”

Akali looks up and to the left; she’s searching a memory and forming her words. “Just... ask how I’m feeling. I’ll say ‘chill’ if everything seems normal. And if I think I’m way too relaxed like I was, I’ll say ‘peachy’. Dunno how well I can remember, but I’ll try to drill it in because you really can’t tell otherwise. You do the same.”

“If Ahri doesn’t already know what that’s code for by reading our minds,” Kai’sa says with an edge of annoyance in her voice. 

They both step out, wary as they approach the front door. The lawn is perfectly pristine, not a single blade of grass out of place. 

Akali knocks a few times and steps back awkwardly. “Think big thoughts if you think Ahri’s probing you. Like anything at all about Evelynn. There’s a lot there to kinda just get lost in. She’s… somethin’ else.”

Kai’sa’s head whips towards her, eyes wide with disbelief. “ _Really_? She’s not even your type.”

Panic that flares across Akali. “What do you know about my type?!”

The front door opens not a second later and the both of them fall to a stunned silence at the sight of Ahri in a candy red negligee. Even more intriguing are the two tall, triangle fox ears that stand erect from the top of her head and the swaying, thick mass of a matching tail behind her. She’s got these lines on her cheeks that weren’t there before—they’re like whiskers. 

“Oh good, you’re coming in, after all. I thought you were totally going to drive away,” Ahri says in a playful drawl.

Akali bites the inside of her lip as scrolls her eyes down Ahri’s body, her bare legs long and winding. She’s just hoping that she can steal her attention away from the fact that the negligee is very much see-through, leaving very little to the imagination. 

_Holy fucking shit_ , the accounts about this woman’s looks didn’t amount up to the real full package. 

A quick glance at Kai’sa and Akali can gauge that she’s equally as enthralled with the woman before her. Maybe even more so—Kai’sa hasn’t looked away from her at all, looking like she’s frozen in shock and she can’t reel her gaze away from the commanding curves of Ahri’s body for the life of her. Her face is a shade of red Akali has never seen her wear before. 

In spite of everything, Kai’sa manages to be super fucking cute. 

Akali thinks that maybe she should be jealous, but right now she’s content just seeing this side of Kai’sa she can’t get out of her on her own. It’s rewarding in that sense because she wants to see all sides of her. 

Ahri giggles knowingly. She steps back against the door, swinging it farther open before she gestures with an alluring tilt to her chin. “You’ll have plenty of time to gawk inside.”

Fucking _fuck_. Akali shoulders off her jacket because it’s way too warm right now. 

“And our shoes?” Akali asks because she wasn’t born in a barn. She sees a line of wall hooks by the door and hangs her jacket, eyes drawing up to the vaulted ceiling. 

“Take them off,” Evelynn’s voice carries through from the expansive kitchen that overlooks the open space of the living room. “If I find a single scuff on the floor, I’ll skin you alive.”

It has the potential for a joke, but the flatness in its delivery causes Akali and Kai’sa share slightly concerned looks, considering they’ve just walked into the belly of the beast with no idea of what these two “non-humans” were capable of. 

Kai’sa bends one knee after the other with perfect balance, reaching behind her and unhooking the straps of her heels and stepping out of them. Akali toes the back of her sneakers and puts them next to Kai’sa’s heels. 

“How’re you feeling?” Kai’sa asks her under her breath.

Easy answer. She walks a fine line of unease and natural caution. “I’m chill.”

Kai’sa nods her head. “Me too.”

They leave their footwear in the greeting area and trail almost awkwardly behind Ahri, both of their eyes drawn to the hypnotizing dance her bushy tail performs back and forth. 

“You two are lucky. We don’t ever show people our home,” Ahri converses as she gestures towards an impeccably large white L-shaped couch in the center of a spacious, tall ceiling living room. A curve of stairs flanks one side of the room up to the second floor, the far wall mostly glass that looks out to a LED lit swimming pool and the nightly bluffs beyond. 

The kitchen is all glimmering stainless steel fixtures and black marble. Evelynn is in there, her back turned to them. 

They take a seat as instructed and _wow_ it’s comfy. The kind of comfy that you only feel at furniture stores because of the stark contrast to new, fluffy cushions to your own beaten up 10 year old couch that’s flatter than a piece of paper at home. 

The couches perch in front of a gas-lit fireplace that’s burning low, fighting off the chill that seems to seep up from the tile floor. There’s a square rug if what looks to be white faux fur in front of the fireplace. 

“How long have you two been living here for?” Akali pipes up.

“A while,” Evelynn answers. She throwing ice into a blender with a clatter of noise. She’s also changed into some night wear from her club attire. From the back, it looks to be a loose black knit off-the-shoulders dress. 

Kai’sa feels like she can’t politely do anything with her hands but sit with them folded in front of her as Evelynn does whatever in the kitchen and Ahri crawls into the hanging end of the L across the way, stretching out and falling back onto lush pillows. 

Akali asks another question, one that’s been on Kai’sa’s mind, too. “Um… are you two… married?”

A light, musical laugh sounds from Ahri as she toys with the ends of her blonde hair, her legs crossing in front of her. “No, we’re not. We don’t believe in that sort of thing. But we’re together in most ways you can say a couple is.”

The blender grinding its contents in the kitchen allows for a natural pause to fill the air before it shuts off. 

“Except for you sleep with other people?” Kai’sa attempts to clarify. 

“We’re open in that way, totally. It’s more like a girl’s gotta eat than anything. We can only feed off of each other for so long.”

“About that. You’re really a _gumiho_? So you eat… livers and stuff?”

Ahri uncrosses and crosses her legs, the motion catching Kai’sa’s attention like how a fishing lure snags a sea bass, the bait in the form of the black thong she sees sitting just right in between Ahri’s legs. 

Oh god. Big thoughts. Like Evelynn. And the dress she’s wearing. It’s black. Black like the thong Ahri has on. _Ahri_. 

Kai’sa screws her eyes shut and pretends her bangs are out of place, messing with them listlessly and hoping that the other things going on in the room are enough to distract Ahri from taking a peak in.

“I eat a lot of things, but memories are the most filling.”

It’s information that is so surface level, Kai’sa can’t possibly absorb it with any deeper understanding. At least it’s distracting from the thong. 

… _Damn it._

“And I love feeling others’ pain,” Evelynn husks, suddenly so close behind the both of them that they freeze where they are as tendrils of black smoke drip past them, caressing them like the coldest cutting winter wind. “... But, I’ve been turning over a new leaf. I have a much more, shall we say, _balanced_ diet.”

Two tall glass of something blended that smells sharp and citrusy appear next to them, offered out by Evelynn.

“A margarita,” she explains, patient as the both of them hesitate to take the glasses, rimmed with salt. She raises one perfectly arched brow. “Unless you’d like something warm?”

Just seconds ago she was in the kitchen, and now she had snuck up behind the both of them soundlessly. It has Kai’sa wondering if she really should let down her guard any more than she already has. 

She takes the drink tentatively. Akali takes the other one, with her own reservations. 

These drinks are poisoned, drugged, and have antifreeze in it, 100%. Kai’sa stares warily at it as Evelynn climbs over the couch and sits right in between the awkward space Akali and Kai’sa had put between each other. The couch dips to accommodate her. 

They’re practically shoulder to shoulder with Evelynn. She draws an arm over the back of the couch behind Akali. Akali’s eyes shamelessly travel down Evelynn’s front, caught on the small protrusions of her nipples through her dress. 

Ahri shifts from where she’s seated and stands in front of Kai’sa, fingertips curling around the bottom of her margarita glass. Kai’sa loosens her grip but doesn’t relinquish it completely as Ahri bends it down towards her. Her tongue darts out, snaking up the rim and collecting flecks of salt before her glossy lips claim the straw peeking out from the slushy liquid. The height of the margarita falls half an inch as she drinks around a coy smile. 

Ahri looks straight into her eyes as she does this and Kai’sa doesn’t avert, wondering if Ahri enjoys it when people watch her use her mouth.

Kai’sa swallows audibly, fighting the way her face heats up at the thought. 

Ahri backs up off of the straw, licks her lips, and pushes the glass up towards her with one deft fingertip and Kai’sa’s left more affected by the whole display than she would care to admit. 

“Need me to test yours too?” Ahri glances fleetingly over at Akali, but she hones right back in on Kai’sa. 

“No, I’m fine,” Akali says, distracted as she seems taken with Ahri’s movement, even with the hair’s length of space she has from Evelynn.

When Kai’sa raises her glass to her mouth, Ahri raises closer too, her eyes fixed on her mouth as Kai’sa takes the straw in between her own lips and takes a pull. The sharp taste of tequila is controlled by the tang of orange. It’s refreshing. 

“You have to lick the rim,” Ahri prods, a hand sliding into Kai’sa’s lap as she leans her weight on it. She pushes the glass up to Kai’sa’s mouth. Kai’sa shivers, hyper aware of that hand in her lap. 

“It tastes better, trust me.”

 _Why the hell should I trust you, listening to me like this?_ Kai’sa thinks pointedly. 

Ahri’s smile melts into something sinister yet charming. “Trust me,” she repeats, lower as she guides the glass right against Kai’sa’s bottom lip, smitten with the sight as she stares like a cat eyeing a bowl of cream. 

Kai’sa sighs out of her nose, the sound shaky as she skates her tongue up the side. The tartness of lime immediately draws her brows down into a furrow, the brightness of the salt equally as loud. She hates it. 

“Good,” Ahri murmurs, her breath fogging up the other side of the margarita glass. “Now, drink.”

Kai’sa drinks from the straw again and much to her surprise, the experience completely changes. The sharpness is the tequila is muted by the numbing of the salt and lime, the tang of slushy orange flooding her tongue even more pleasantly than it had previously.

It’s damn good. Kai’sa could admit when she was wrong quite easily. She won’t be mistaken for the same thing twice once she has already learned, after all. 

Ahri is close enough to take another drag of lime and salt, so she does with a press of her tongue up the side of the glass. 

Kai’sa finds herself leaning with her, mouth still drawn close to her straw. 

Ahri moves up, planting one knee on the couch. Bracing herself on Kai’sa’s thigh, she lowers the rim of the glass with two fingers, swoops close, and captures her lips. 

Kai’sa is stunned at her forwardness. Ahri tastes like lime and salt, but as she feels the alien pressure of her tongue draw into her mouth, a sweet symphony washes over her taste buds. The tenseness in her shoulders dispels as she drops her jaw and invites Ahri further in. Kai’sa pulls her into her lap, the heat of her proximity driving her towards the desire for something of higher substance.

Kai’sa’s drink is plucked from her hand as lithe arms encircle her neck one after the other, the scent of tangerine flooding her head. 

Her palms take in handfuls of Ahri’s thighs, pulling her closer so that their fronts are flush together. The negligee is so soft, it’s delicateness accented by the heat of her skin underneath, it feels finer than silk. 

Evelynn chuckles, steady and relaxed like a pool of undisturbed oil as she drinks from Kai’sa’s margarita. “She works fast, don’t you think?” She asks Akali, equally as attentive. 

“Yeah, she does…”

Kai’sa has near forgotten there were other people in the room. Her hands slow, embarrassed with how they wander as she withdrawals back into comfortable territory, kissing Ahri with reservation. (Just a minute ago, kissing Ahri wouldn’t have been considered comfortable at all. Was she under some sort of effect?)

Kai’sa looks over to her partner, separating from the kiss as Ahri’s hot breath follows her mouth like how a moth is drawn to a moving light. 

Akali is… _god_ , she’s looking right at her, pupils blown and her face flushed. It’s almost incapacitating and Kai’sa has half a mind to stop. But she strangely thrives, being treated with that breed of intensity from her. She likes this kind of attention, she’s finding about herself. 

“It’s been a while since I’ve seen you crush so hard, _gumiho_ ,” Evelynn says, a teasing smile on her lips. 

Ahri hums, adjusting herself on Kai’sa’s lap. “Can you blame me? Look at her.”

Kai’sa blushes impossibly hotter as all the eyes on the room settle on her in that light, no doubt picking at every little thing about her person—things she doesn’t see about herself. 

“Akali? What do you think?” Evelynn inquires, gravelly as she drags her hand behind her along the plane of her shoulders. 

Kai’sa’s heart rate skyrockets as Akali studies her thoughtfully. 

“She’s… Kai’sa’s incredible,” Akali musters, obviously put on the spot. 

It’s subdued, cryptic, thin— _not enough_. Kai’sa wants to hear her call her so much more. 

Ahri splays kisses up her jawline, lips tickling against the cartilage of her ear. “We can show her something more. You don’t want her to stop watching, right?” She whispers to her, heavy and swelteringly hot. 

_I want her to want me._ Kai’sa’s thoughts are running away from her. She can’t help but to answer with the truth, the burden of forcing those words from her lips absent as her plain desires were written right on her every thought. 

“That can be arranged. If I show her how much I want you, do you think she’ll get jealous?” Ahri asks. 

It’s a thrilling thought that twists staggeringly hot in her belly, bringing that extreme into play. It’s not like she doesn’t want Ahri, as well. 

The greed might just consume her whole. _I don’t know. Maybe that’ll work._

 _Touch me, then,_ Ahri’s voice rings out in her mind, clear like a bell in between her ears. It surprises her that she can do even that—talk to her directly. 

But, it’s curious. Kai’sa wonders if Ahri had been too embarrassed to say something like that aloud, similarly to her own qualms with voicing her desires. The possibility that this creatures has her own reservations was _relieving_. Like she was more human than other. 

A girlish giggle plays, starkly heard from the woman in her lap instead of in between her ears. _You’re too on the nose, you know,_ Ahri says in her mind. 

A bit of confidence is restored in Kai’sa at such a revelation.

While Kai’sa isn’t clueless about sex, she’s no lover. She doesn’t want Akali to think she’s unable to do something simple like please a woman. She doesn’t want to do something unfavorable in front of Evelynn. She doesn’t want to disappoint Akali, as strange as that was. 

_You won’t, Kai’sa,_ Ahri comforts her, fingers digging into the back of her neck and massaging there, grounding her to her body and how good it feels and keeping her insecurities at bay. _It’ll be fine. We’ll go with the flow, no worries. Okay?_

“Okay,” Kai’sa says finally, the words dancing right on Ahri’s lips. Then, they’re kissing again. 

“Mmm, what do you think they’re talking about?” Evelynn whispers conspiratorially to Akali, who can’t catch her god damn breath, the sight before her robs her lungs empty. 

“They’re talking?” Akali asks slowly, drawn to the way Kai’sa’s hands grip Ahri’s ass tentatively. Evelynn hums her affirmation, sipping slowly at Kai’sa’s margarita as she surveys the scene unabashedly. 

“More,” Ahri whispers like the words are too heavy in her tongue they drip against Kai’sa’s mouth. She responds with a firmer squeeze. 

Ahri presses a moan right back into Kai’sa’s lips, back arching as she rolls her body and tries to grind down into her lap, nothing quite there to sustain her as her desperateness grows.

“She wants you, Kai’sa, doll,” Evelynn cooes, gesturing towards Ahri with a tilt of her glass. “Give her something to ride.”

Kai’sa hisses a long sigh, the fire in her belly demanding more fuel as it burns greedily at those words. She pushes up the thin edge of her negligee with one palm, the other shaky hand seeking the heat in between Ahri’s legs.

Kai’sa barely brushes the inside of Ahri’s inner thigh before she realizes she’s _soaked_. She cranes her wrist up, Ahri’s smothering eyes keeping hers as she slips past the silky black triangle of fabric blocking her way. She shoves all of her fingers against her, her bicep flexing as she presses up against her slick heat.

Ahri’s head drops a bit as she lets out a whine, her hips circling and working down into her hand, trying to find a rhythm, trying to start a fire between her clit and the length of her digits. 

“She looks good, doesn’t she?” Evelynn muses rhetorically to Kai’sa.

Kai’sa bites her bottom lip, moving her arm back and forth the meet Ahri as she rides her hand, the pace slow and boiling. She does look good. She looks so damn good, breathing against her and digging her nails into her neck. 

“Oh my god, I can come just like this, Kai’sa,” Ahri rasps and while Kai’sa likes the idea, it’s Evelynn who intervenes, ready and firm. 

“Ease up. We don’t want that, do we?” 

Ahri curses under her breath, shooting Evelynn a handful of side eye. 

Kai’sa relishes in the upper hand she has been dealt, feeling dizzy at the rush of power that fills her head. “No, we don’t,” she finds herself agreeing with Evelynn as she draws back.

Dismayed at the sudden loss of firmness Kai’sa treats her with, Ahri whimpers, ears pressing flat against her head as she tries to rut on Kai’sa’s increasingly limp hand like a toy. 

“She’s poorly behaved, too,” Evelynn notes, turning her nose up and becoming painfully disinterested with such a display. “What a shame.”

Kai’sa draws back completely and Ahri stills her hips. Ahri tries to catch her breath, Kai’sa steals her lips again in a messy kiss, parting only to push her red negligee up around her head and off. 

Akali shifts her legs together at the burning, uncomfortable need to relieve herself—to _act_. She wishes it were her in Kai’sa’s lap. Akali needs to do something or she’ll burn up to a crisp in the fire she’s sitting in. 

Akali sighs out hard and pulls her gun with the holster on it off and places it on the side table nearby. Evelynn takes note of her and turns towards her as Kai’sa and a nearly nude Ahri continue to make out in a mess of wandering hands. 

“Want a better seat, kitten?” Evelynn asks, to which Akali nods dumbly. In an instant, Evelynn is at her back, moving with her like a shadow as they switch spots.

Kai’sa and Ahri are amazing. It’s better than any porn she’s ever seen, with the smell of Ahri’s sex sweet in the air and the visceral warmth she feels as their heated breaths hit her ears and rile her up in between her legs. She hears Kai’sa make some noises, too—soft, but really, really sexy. 

“So. You’ve got this here,” Evelynn reels her attention, her fingers trailing the tail of the tattoo that wraps around her arm up to her neck. Underneath those talons, she’s got perfectly manicured purple nails. Though they’re blunt, Akali wonders if they can still pierce skin. “I want to see the full thing.”

Akali bites her bottom lip hard and scoots forward on the couch, very much liking the idea of shedding a layer or two, especially with how Evelynn moves with her, her hands wandering her back. 

Akali removes her hat and pulls the tank one handedly by the back over her head, her sports bra falling into the floor soon after it. 

Akali hasn’t ever _really_ cared about being topless. She’s shown people her tattoo plenty of times and she isn’t embarrassed over her tits or anything. 

But under Evelynn’s seeking eyes, there’s something that makes her want to shrink back as she shows off the full expanse of the dragon that flies fiercely her back, vibrant blue and living gold as she blows out an enchanting miasma of blue and skin colored fire. 

Evelynn takes in the human canvas with great pleasure, those fingertips tracing the path they had earlier to completion on the ancient dragon’s face, right on her shoulder blade.

“It’s beautiful. If I had met you forty years ago, I’d have it hanging on my wall,” Evelynn whispers, coarse and so fucking attractive. 

And Akali feels cold at such a revelation as every single hair on her body raises, not lost on that insinuation but unsure of what to make of it. 

Evelynn presses a lingering kiss to the back of Akali’s neck, humming like she’s tasted something she likes. Akali honest to god moans outright, it feels so nice to have her mouth on her, especially since she goes nuts about anything near her neck. 

Akali presses back into Evelynn, feeling the buds of her nipples through her dress against her bare back. Evelynn obliges, mouth treating her skin with opened mouth kisses that are hot like an iron brand and it has Akali moaning in relief as she’s finally being attended to. 

Cold hands cup her breasts, greedy and a tad harsh with how she squeezes and plays with the hardening nubs of her nipples.

Evelynn stops suddenly before her mouth develops anything more, angling her chin to where Ahri is still in Kai’sa’s lap. “What is it, _gumiho_?”

A pause answers her, filled with Ahri’s rich gasps for breath as she turns her head and looks through her lashes at Evelynn. Akali hadn’t heard anything from Ahri. 

Evelynn smiles, starving and toothy. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

Ahri moans and nods her head as Kai’sa’s mouth closes around her exposed nipple, her hands carding through her purple hair encouragingly. Kai’sa looks concentrated and her hands seem like they feel damn good on Ahri’s body. 

Akali is sure she’s wet through her pants. 

“Typical,” Evelynn says, amused. “One moment, kitten. I’ll be back for you.”

With one lingering touch to her shoulder blade, Evelynn stands from the couch noiselessly. Akali doesn’t have time to be pouty as Evelynn disappears into a writhing mass of black smoke, cold tendrils licking down her side like beads of ice water. 

Her and Kai’sa freeze at the display, shocked at the empty space that Evelynn has left behind. 

“She does that,” Ahri laughs, a bit scratchy as she pushes out of Kai’sa’s lap, totally topless and her thong needing some adjusting to sit back in place on her pussy. Akali catches sight of glistening, trimmed blonde hairs there and can only grit her teeth to try and tether herself to her seat. 

Ahri notices, of course. “Feeling left out?” She asks coyly, ghosting a hand over her thighs invitingly.

Kai’sa stares after Ahri, lips red and kiss-bruised as Akali fumbles for coherent sentences. 

“I’m…” Akali blinks hard. _Shit_ , Kai’sa kisses the side of Ahri’s neck while Ahri looks right at her. “Uh… no, nah. Not really.”

Kai’sa glances over to Akali and she feels like that look can freeze hell over. What’s gotten into her?

“You know you can’t lie to me, right?” Ahri is so smug as her fingers grip the back of Kai’sa’s head firmly, showing her more of the stretch of her neck. Kai’sa’s icy look becomes buried in her platinum blonde hair. Ahri lets out a cute squeak that fires right to Akali’s clit as Kai’sa bites down on her. 

Akali can’t think of a single thought aside from how she wants those lips on her neck. 

“You have more important things to worry about, _gumiho_.”

All of them turn back to Evelynn reappearing out of a tangle of corporeal black. It’s more like she’s materializing, form pulling out of an abyssal tangle of inky black now that Akali can see her emerge from the other side.

Impossibly more pressing, Evelynn holds a sleek black leather box in her hand. She undoes the gold latches and pulls out a smattering of black straps, grinning knowingly over at Ahri and Kai’sa. 

“Have you ever worn one of these before, doll?” Evelynn asks Kai’sa, a devious glint in her eyes. 

Kai’sa studies the straps with a quirk of her lips. “Can’t say I know what you have there.”

“How about this?”

Evelynn props up a thick, drooping, fire truck red dildo from of the box and fits it into a silver loop sewn into the straps. 

“Oh,” Kai’sa says, brows shooting up in realization. 

“She does, after all… that’s fun.” Ahri licks her lips and runs a hand down Kai’sa’s arm. “I want you to use it on me.”

“You want me to?” Kai’sa repeats, her tongue feeling heavy with uncertainty.

Ahri seems to sense her apprehension. “I’ll have Eve do it if you just wanna watch.”

Though she’s thankful for the offered out, Kai’sa shakes her head slightly, blinking her surprise as she pats her hip where she’s imagining the straps sitting. “No, it’s not that. I’ve just never…” Her eyes wander to Akali, whose eyebrows are shot straight up, topless and taking in these developments with stride. Kai’sa grits her teeth and she steels her resolve as she looks back to Evelynn. She can’t stop short now with Akali watching her like this. “...how do I put it on?”

“Let’s start with this,” Ahri says with a breathy lilt of excitement to her voice. She kneels in front of her, undoing the front of her leather pants and pulling them down. Kai’sa assists her, a body burning as she’s left in her crop top and panties. 

And unfortunately, she can hide very little from Ahri with her looking up her knees at her, right in between her legs as the obvious dark spot of her seamless panties paints just how much this is all getting to her. 

And Ahri isn’t going to pass up the opportunity to capitalize on that fact, as Kai’sa’s luck would have. 

“You’ve ruined these… no use having them on, right?” Ahri presses, waiting for Kai’sa’s rigid nod to roll those down off of her, too.

The couch, which Kai’sa thinks is worth at least twice her monthly salary, feels downright heavenly on the back of her bare legs and butt. She’s going to ruin that, too, if she sits there any longer, so she stands awkwardly, bare and completely shaven.

Ahri stands with her (she’s almost as short as Akali, she notices), tugging at the hanging hem of her crop top. “This too? You know you’d look super hot if you took everything but that choker off.” 

That meant being naked in front of Akali. But seeing as how her senior officer has already partially partaken, there couldn’t be much harm. That threshold has already been passed and it's not like they weren’t going to come to it eventually. 

So, Kai’sa pulls off the last of her clothes, risking another glance at Akali while Ahri’s hands are on her in an instant. 

Akali’s got a hand over her mouth, brows furrowed as she leans forward on her knees. She’s definitely interested. Maybe Kai’sa can hide the way she blushes and can sign it over to the fact that Ahri is kissing down her front, fingernails digging into her taut muscles. 

Evelynn slides on the opposite side of her, fashioning the straps over her thighs as Kai’sa grabs the back of Ahri’s head, sighing out her nose hard as she watches her lips form a circle and suck over patches of her skin, humming deep in her throat when she does the same over her nipple, to which Ahri moans her pleased response, the vibrations trapped between her tongue and skin that Kai’sa arches into. Ahri’s switches between her breasts, seeking tongue and teasing teeth working both of her nipples up to small, stiff peaks.

Evelynn tightens the last strap in place and the dildo straightens up against the base of her pelvic bone. She chuckles, planting a lingering kiss on Kai’sa’s hip before she materializes in a now familiar messy tangle of black next to Akali, who shivers. 

Ahri looks down, a dark haze settling over her eyes as she slides down to her knees until she’s eye level with the red dildo. 

“Wow. It’s like it was made for you, Kai’sa. No joke. You look really good. Like really, _really_ good...” Ahri breathes, unable to tear her eyes away from the protruding form in between her legs. 

Kai’sa lets the encouragement grow on her, experimentally stroking the shaft and squeezing it as she tests the thickness of it. The silicon is nice and the ridges along the length are interesting in variation. 

Ahri watches pointedly, looking downright _drunk_ , pleading with her eyes as she looks up at Kai’sa. 

Kai’sa blinks, feeling confident enough in donning the toy to push the tip of it down so that Ahri’s mouth is pressed flush against it and she doesn’t hesitate. Half of the length slides effortlessly past Ahri’s lips, her eyes flicking up to her as she seeks her reaction. 

Kai’sa is left perpetually stunned at most things Ahri does, but now she confirms the fact that Ahri is definitely the type to enjoy people watch her use her mouth, and for good reason. She looks _hot_ doing what she does, the way her thick lashes veils her eyes and the way she genuinely enjoys the cock hit her throat, if her muffled moan is anything to judge by. 

Kai’sa’s fingertips naturally find the back of Ahri’s head, skirting through and ruffling her hair and brushing her ears as Ahri grips the base of the toy, moving methodically up and down the shaft with her lips tight on the silicon. She moans and swallows around it, hiking the pace that she takes it onto her mouth. 

“ _Shit_ , that’s so hot,” Akali says, sounding parched as she sits with her legs criss-crossed on the couch, tense like a coil ready to spring. 

“She likes it when you force her down,” Evelynn adds almost matter-of-factly. 

Kai’sa enjoys that little tidbit. She hesitates in acting right away, placated by how Ahri draws her tongue around the tip for a brief break before she takes it full into her mouth again. Then, Kai’sa engages the joints of her fingers, blonde strands pulling taut in her palm as she shoves Ahri down when she’s got it at the back of her throat. 

Ahri chokes, the corners of her eyes pricking with tears as she coughs around the mass, whimpering as she squirms, her legs pressing together in a poor attempt at seeking friction. Ahri tries to pull away from the length. 

Kai’sa lets her ease off of the shaft and she reads the disappointment in Ahri’s expression right away—it leaves her last few functioning brain cells gawking in realization. 

Ahri _wants_ to suffocate on it. When she’s recovered from that realization, she grits her teeth and focuses on timing her next move right. 

Ahri bobs down and up onto the cock. Kai’sa angles her down when she’s got most of it in her mouth again, not letting up when Ahri makes to draw off of it. She chokes and coughs similarly to the first time, coming as close to a full gag as she can. Ahri obviously doesn’t possess the reflexes to bother her with the discomfort of deepthroating a dildo. 

Evelynn hums her approval. “Good.”

Kai’sa breathes out hard, Ahri’s eyes rolling back and closing as Kai’sa twitches forward, driving the dildo back before she brings her down on it again. Ahri moans around it, nails going to curl in the back of Kai’sa’s ass, pulling her forward with conviction.

Soon, Kai’sa is fucking her mouth, prodded like cattle by the sharp crescents of Ahri’s nails to thrust into her again and again. 

“That’s enough. She’s practically dripping onto the floor,” Evelynn cuts in, a tone Kai’sa has come to associate with power—dominance. A beacon to follow. It was comforting, being told exactly what to do. “Give it to her.”

Kai’sa pulls back, wanting to fiercely impress Evelynn in her instruction. The entire cock comes back coated in Ahri’s spit as it draws from her reddened lips, threads of it making two long, droopy bridges before they break. 

“On the ottoman,” Kai’sa instructs, gesturing to the flat plane of the square couch behind her. 

Ahri wipes her smirk with the back of her hand and turns, tail swishing to and fro as she bends herself over with her hands planted down, looking back at her coyly. 

“Is this going to get in the way?” Kai’sa asks as she catches her tail and runs her fingers through the fur. It’s warm—genuinely real. 

“I actually have nine. Can’t be as bad as all of them at once, right?”

A curious thought—but instead of responding, Kai’sa moves her tail and the thin fabric of her thong out of the way of her entrance. It’s unbelievable, the amount of slick she has trailing down the insides of her thighs, painting Ahri as more than ready for her. And she, in large part, had managed to do this to her. It’s short of ego-boosting. 

Ahri pushes back into her fingers, looking over to Akali and Evelynn as she hums needily. 

Kai’sa steadies her hand as she places the head of the cock right against Ahri’s entrance and slides it in, met with absolutely no resistance. It’s dizzyingly empowering and the appeal of it clouds her mind from any stray embarrassment she might have felt. 

Ahri’s head falls down as she murmurs an expletive in a language she doesn’t know, her hands planting firmer on the cushion below her as Kai’sa holds deep inside her, taken with the sight to the point of fascination. A natural arc curves down Ahri’s back, an effort to start a rhythm made, but it’s stopped short as Kai’sa grips her hips similarly to how she had earlier, forcing her still.

Akali laughs, thin and breathless out of her mind. “Fuck. I didn’t know you were such a tease, Kai.” 

“I’m taking my time,” Kai’sa replies, buzzing with energy like she’s going to wake up from this feverish dream at any minute. “Plus, she really is poorly behaved…”

 _That's not fair. Eve put those words in your head,_ Ahri says into her mind, obviously not trusting her voice right now. 

“I did tell you. You need to be firm with her.”

“You’re speaking from experience, Evelynn,” Kai’sa says as she draws her cock back and drives it back in with a satisfying clap of her hips meeting Ahri’s ass. She does it again and again, something of substance that has Ahri’s fox ears flat against her head and her moans starting to roll forth. 

“How should I deal with her?” Kai’sa asks, remarkably husky. 

“Let her know what she can’t have. She needs to be good to be rewarded, but you can’t hold anything above her if you haven’t shown her something out of her reach,” Evelynn says around a sly smile, staring at where Ahri takes the silicon and sipping casually on the remnants of Kai’sa’s margarita. 

Show Ahri something out of her reach? Maybe…?

Kai’sa fastens her bottom lip in between her teeth and she digs her nails into Ahri’s skin as she does what’s natural. She utilizes her muscles easily, the strength and stamina apparent in her every thrust as she fucks Ahri hard and fast until her knees start to shake, their hips meeting in snappy claps of flesh and bone. 

One of Ahri’s arms gives out beneath her, the escalation of her voice playing out like a lustrous, quivering song, partially stifled into her forearm.

Then, Kai’sa sticks her again, burying deep inside her and halting her pace as she finds her breath again. 

Ahri cries out, her tail whipping about sharply in as she peeks back over her shoulder, trying to reinstate a sloppy rhythm before being met with more resistance from Kai’sa. 

Akali sighs out her whole lungs, in an amusingly equal amount of anguish as Ahri. She rubs her face with one harsh drag of her palm. “Fucking _god_ ,” she mumbles into her hand. 

Evelynn seems impressed with her, a sly smirk tracing her lips. “That’ll do.”

Kai’sa feeds off of that approval.

“Kai’sa, please—fuck me more, please, I wanna _come._ ”

Kai’sa wants to oblige her, she really does, especially when she says her name like that and the power trip at having Ahri resort to begging fraying the ends of her control. 

Evelynn is near in the flash of a second, whispering to her, warm breath tingling at her neck as she stops her hips for her just as Kai’sa makes to do Ahri like she wants. “She’s being shifty. _Gumiho_ are deceitful by nature. Don’t let her slight you.”

Ahri hisses a whine, wanting her so badly, as her ears droop and honey eyes practically sex her, sending a shiver of electricity down her spine. 

_Kai’sa, please fuck me, you feel so good,_ Ahri begs in her mind and she feels her knees get weak. 

Kai’sa feels like she’s about to explode in the face of this conundrum. 

The choice is made easy in that moment as Evelynn’s hands trail across her abdomen, the insinuation of her nails along her muscles causing a shiver to wrack her body—Evelynn is something tethered to this physical plane, something that doesn’t play like a sweltering trick on her lust addled mind. 

“What now?” Kai’sa murmurs. 

Ahri collapses her face back into her forearm, her soft laugh drenched in incredulity. 

Evelynn’s hand dances down Kai’sa’s elbow and closes around her wrist, moving so that her palm hovers right over the meat of Ahri’s ass. “If you get her good here, it’ll knock some sense into her.”

“Sense?” 

“It’s more like sense _less_ -ness,” Evelynn corrects, hissing like a snake through her teeth. “She can’t play her games if she can’t even think.”

Kai’sa warms up to the idea quickly. She raises her hand and Evelynn lets go like she’s letting her little raven take her first dark flight. 

The _smack_ that tears through the air is sharp and delicious, even more delectable is the high-pitched moan that Ahri lets out. The surge of molten arousal that twists in Kai’sa’s belly is near incapacitating. 

Ahri likes it. Kai’sa likes it, too. 

“That’s not nearly hard enough,” Evelynn muses, eyes trained on the hand shaped patch of pink coming through on Ahri’s ass. 

It’s exactly what she wanted to hear. So, Kai’sa does it again and Ahri’s whole body flinches at the impact. The smack makes her hand tingle with the percussive burn from the impact. 

Ahri chokes back a sob, something in Korean dripping from her lips that Akali groans at and hides her red face into her hands at.

Kai’sa, absolutely high off of the rush, makes quick work of her other cheek until they’re both a flushed, lusty red. 

“Kai’sa, I’m so—I want— _oh my god_ , I can’t stand it. I just need—” 

Kai’sa bites her bottom lip and grabs palm fulls of Ahri’s ass, the pressure she applies making pretty pillowy canyons around her fingers. She looks back at Evelynn for guidance, falling back on that net gladly if it’ll earn her any more approval from her. 

Evelynn’s eyes are sharp and concentrated, the predatory glint in them spelling danger. It has Kai’sa’s stomach turning with dark butterflies. 

“I want a better view,” Evelynn finally says. Her perfume lingers behind her as she slips forward, her knuckles following the arch of Ahri’s body to her hair. She balls her fist up in it, angling Ahri’s head down with her as she takes a seat on the ottoman. She looks Ahri in the face, expression unreadable. 

“Go.”

Kai’sa needs nothing else as she finds a downright cruel and slow rhythm. The dildo pulling in and out of Ahri’s wet pussy caresses her ears as she watches Evelynn for cues. 

“Is this what you wanted, _gumiho_? You wanted to have me watch another woman fuck you?”

Ahri whimpers in response, her head lolling in her iron tight grip at the base of her hair. 

Kai’sa grunts and starts to pump into her faster—it’s more steady, more surmounting towards an ecstasy she can hear climbing with Ahri’s cries of pleasure. 

And Ahri sings, high and pretty as she struggles to keep upright, struggles to keep her head up even with Evelynn holding her steadfast, struggles with coherent words. “That, that—don’t stop, don’t—ffffuck fuck _fuck_.“

Evelynn takes Ahri’s jaw in between her fingers and Ahri sits back up onto her palms. They kiss, Ahri’s moans and sweet obscenities muffled into Evelynn’s parched mouth. 

It only serves to light another fire underneath Kai’sa as she thrusts into her with short, hard snaps of her hips, gripping and hammering down into her, the joints of her fingers burning from where they’re buried into her waist. 

Evelynn sits back and continues to watch, licking her lips as she studies Ahri’s face. “You want me to tell you to touch yourself, correct?”

“ _Please_ , Eve, I wanna—“

“Oh, so you do remember your manners,” Evelynn cuts Ahri off, cold as ice. She lets her chin fall out of her grasp and looses her hair from her fingers. “Stop. We don’t let her come, for good measure. She’ll behave in the future if she wants to be rewarded because she knows better.”

Kai’sa stops right away when ordered, the sweat beading down her back and forehead a testament to how committed she was to bring Ahri to finish before Evelynn intervened. She pulls out and slips back to sit, spent but not quite finished as a fire roars in her eyes and she catches her breath, burning so good in her muscles. 

Ahri whines, running a hand over her ass where Kai’sa had struck her as she pants raggedly. “You’re so mean, Eve.”

Evelynn gives her a savage smile. “I’ll remember that when I get my turn at you.”

That seems to be enough to silence Ahri, the anticipation bright in her eyes as she giggles, collapsing fully onto the ottoman and splaying out to rest her every shaking limb. 

“Take a rest, you two. You did marvelous, Kai’sa.” 

The approval leaves Kai’sa red in the face and finally, the bit of shyness Akali has been expecting peaks through. 

“You’re up, kitten.”

Akali’s head whips to where Evelynn slides back into the couch next to her and Akali can’t put a single thought together as Evelynn pulls up the end of her dress, revealing the supple flesh of her inner thighs and the pair of panties she can only describe as lace and elastic. 

“I want to come quickly. We still have a lot of work to do,” Evelynn beckons, the look she treats her with burning hot. 

Akali scrambles onto her knees in between her legs, not wasting a second as she mounts Evelynn’s thighs on her shoulders and dives nose first in between her legs, finally glad to be of some use, even as some pawn being moved around the board of this larger game. 

And it’s like she’s groveling like some dog, with the eagerness that she tastes and licks at the fabric of her panties. Evelynn tastes rich like chocolate—truly good enough to eat. 

Evelynn isn’t nearly as vocal as Ahri, but the grateful run of her fingers through Akali’s bangs and the slight pitched sounds of her sighs are plenty enough to keep Akali worshipping her with vigor as she slides past the barrier of her panties and delves right towards her bare slit. 

_God_ , she feels sleek like velvet on her tongue, her arousal so good she feels like she has to swallow every bit of her she can manage. Her clit is full and swollen, begging for her as she bats her lips over it and treats it with the flat of her tongue. 

“ _Mm_ —that’s good, kitten,” Evelynn says heatedly, the characteristic growl in her voice running right down her spine to her clit. “Touch yourself, too. But don’t you dare come.”

Akali sighs out through her nose, hard like a gas leak as she withdraws one hand from around Evelynn’s thigh and shoves it unceremoniously into the hem of her pants and past her boy shorts, taking her command to heart after Ahri had been made an example out of. 

She’s stupid wet, focused on the task at hand and finding it thrilling that Evelynn is letting her do this much. Her fingers move clumsily over her own clit, not quite as refined as the intensity she treats Evelynn with, but no less zealous as she moans right into her cunt. 

After a particularly good stroke of her tongue, Evelynn’s hand at her hair tightens suddenly and anchors her scalp down so that she’s buried impossibly deeper in her cunt. Akali looks up to see Evelynn’s brows pulled down in concentration, the previous sharpness of her features having been suspended as she huffs out of her open mouth, the fire of her eyes telling her she better not stop. 

Akali sucks on Evelynn’s clit, drawing her tongue across her as similarly as she can manage to that stroke that worked something specific up in her, her jaw and tongue burning in protest as she performs loops and bounds until she can’t move her tongue on her own any more. She resorts to bobbing her head with the motion, not wanting to stop but it hurts so _fucking_ bad, it’s a wonder she’s working like a champ through it. 

Evelynn honest to god moans, low and spiraling as her nails become painful as they prick into Akali’s scalp. Her eyes get watery, but she doesn’t relent. 

“I want you to break your jaw,” Evelynn rasps, the shallow scoops of her breath growing ragged like gravel and Akali shoves her fingers so hard against her own clit, it hurts. 

Akali forces her tongue to do what it had prior that Evelynn liked, pain like a hydraulic press crushing her jaw settling in, tight and uncomfortable. Evelynn ruts her hips into Akali’s mouth, making up the difference as Akali whimpers almost pitifully as she looks up at her, unable to move her jaw or tongue anymore as nothing but searing pain remains. 

Evelynn is completely silent when she comes, grabbing on so tightly to Akali’s hair and tilting her head back, Akali pushes into her for her to ride her tongue all the way through the whole thing. 

No, that’s not right—maybe it’s that Evelynn fucks her mouth into dust while she sits drunk off of the come that paints her chin, the kink that’s tightening in her neck keeping her absolutely still as she uses her. 

Akali’s face is pushed away and her hair is released, dizzy with the heady scent that’s still on her lips as she collapses back onto her ass and catches herself with both hands, feeling used and abused. Her jaw feels likes it’s popped out of place, her natural response to finger the knot of muscles near her ear to try and coax them back to something functional. 

She fucking loves the sensation. 

“You got a taste of her, Eve. Are you gonna keep it together?” Ahri asks, firm as she looks between them. 

Evelynn doesn’t respond right away, the shallow waves of her breath still lengthening to normal. “I should be fine,” she says, smooth like broken glass. “If I didn’t know how to exercise any self control, she’d be dead.”

“Charming,” Ahri purrs as she relaxes back into the ottoman, the tenseness in her shoulders Akali didn’t notice before now dispersed. “If it were any other demon, that’d be true.”

Evelynn harbors a dark, feminine chuckle at that. “I’m fine. How about you? Is your jaw going to be alright?”

Akali stutters for an answer, totally suspended in red hot desire for more to understand the gravity of what could have happened. “Yeah. Yeah, I’ll live,” she manages. 

“Count your blessings.”

Akali laughs, the sound short with her breathlessness. “I got three of them right here because I feel like I’m in fucking heaven.”

“I think Kai’sa agrees.” Ahri gestures with a tilt of her head back to a totally naked Kai’sa, the strapon having been undone and put aside as she shyly withdraws her fingers from in between her legs. Akali bites her lip hard as she realizes that her fingers are coated in clear liquid. 

“Did you come, too?” Evelynn stands into the question as she reaches back for her leather box. 

“N-no, I don’t think...” Kai’sa whispers, unable to meet Evelynn’s eyes when she nears her again with a second harness and dildo. 

Evelynn hands the harness over to Ahri, and like second nature, Ahri starts fastening the straps around Evelynn as she presses Kai’sa with another question; “Are you lying? I won’t be mad if you did. I didn’t give you any instructions not to, after all.”

“I—it’s… it was hard not to.” Kai’sa shies from underneath her heavy stare. 

Akali feels her brain short circuit at the thought that Kai’sa had gotten off to her eating Eve out while she touched herself. 

Evelynn hums, removing her dress in one fluid motion, showing off her perfect breasts and even more perfect body. Her nipples glisten with golden studs that match the ones in her ears. “You’re quiet. I didn’t even notice.”

Kai’sa openly stares at Evelynn’s body the protruding purple dildo that she adorns, ready for use as Ahri slips away. 

“You’ve never been fucked by someone else with one before, right?” Evelynn asks, sounding confident like she knew the answer before she even finishes the question. 

Kai’sa shakes her head slowly, mesmerized with the dildo’s domineering form.

It seems like a sufficient enough answer. Evelynn glances down her shoulder at Akali. “Take your pants off. You’re going to help me. And take care of the other one, _gumiho_.”

“Huh?” Akali says dumbly, standing and pushing down the waist of her pants with little much else fight. 

Kai’sa stares down at the dip of Akali’s waistline, the flat plane of her stomach giving way to a patch of cropped, coarse hair in between her legs.

Ahri sticks the red dildo into her mouth, sucking her own mess clean off of of it before she fashions it back inside of the loop and suits Akali up in the straps. She gathers a condom from the box, pulling open the tin and sliding it over the length, making quick work of it.

Kai’sa is quickly made aware of the reverse of how she had seen herself wearing that dildo. Or maybe it’s just plain becoming of Akali, who radiates confidence in most things she does. It has Kai’sa burning with the need for another release all over again. 

Was she going to take Ahri with it, too? Would she have to watch this time? She wasn’t sure about the reverse. She wasn’t sure about what was going on. She didn’t know what she wanted. 

“You’re being apprehensive. What kind of succubus would I be if I didn’t know what pleasures my partners?” Evelynn inquires with a knowing tilt of her head, pulling Kai’sa out of her spiraling thoughts, obviously catching her hold up. “I’ll play nice—nothing you don’t want. Is that agreeable, Kai’sa, doll?”

Kai’sa finds herself nodding her head, taking comfort in that reassurance. She’s aching for Evelynn's touch, too, after all. So she’ll trust her.

Evelynn strokes her cock thoughtfully, planting her other hand on the sofa, easing down onto her haunch like how a jaguar looks ready to leap as she traps Kai’sa’s gaze, drawing her in with her lips, red and shapely and pretty. 

Kai’sa kisses her—anything to get a weasel out from underneath the way Evelynn looks like she wants to devour her on the spot. 

Compared to Ahri, Evelynn is a refined kisser. Ahri had been sloppy, needy, pure lust. Evelynn is calculated and dangerously so, a perfect balance between relenting and waxing control in the kiss as she leads her through the silky coax of tongues, asserting mind numbing pressure until she’s complete puddy underneath her. 

She’s a tad disoriented when Evelynn pulls away and sits next to her, easing her up into her lap. When Kai’sa makes to straddle her, Evelynn stops her. 

“Other way, doll. We want everyone to see you, right?”

Kai’sa’s heart pounds at the thought of Ahri and Akali so blatantly watching her in this manner. It’s a thrilling prospect. With the way they’re both looking at her like she’s being served on a dinner plate, she quickly warms up to the idea. 

She turns slowly in Evelynn’s lap, showing herself in full as the dildo bumps her butt, legs spread over Evelynn’s thighs, her clit peeking out from her blushing lower lips. She balances on her knees and angles her hips for the dildo to be introduced to her pussy. 

The head of Evelynn’s cock, guided by her starkly cold fingers, rubs her clit and slides back to the front of her entrance, coating it with sticky come. Kai’sa moans out, swallowing it before the sound is realized fully. 

It’s fleeting pressure isn’t significant enough—it isn’t what she wants, isn’t where she needs it to be. She’s panting, suddenly, the anticipation chasing all the oxygen out of her lungs as she grinds down into the silicon when it next presses against her clit, trapping it there momentarily as she seeks friction and substance. 

From behind her, Evelynn chuckes, rolling her hips up to meet her. Kai’sa bites her tongue, screwing her eyes shut as she focuses on tighter circles of her hips.

“What was that about playing nice, Eve?” Ahri asks fleetingly. 

“This wasn’t what I had in mind when I said that.”

“Are you gonna have her beg?” 

“Something better,” the coo of Evelynn’s words are like a crackling current. She glances at Akali. “Kitten. You’re going to give her what she wants.”

Akali points at herself and freezes. “I’m gonna do _what now_?”

Evelynn beckons her with a crooked smile. “Come here.”

Akali obliges, coming to stand in front of the both of them, naked and hazy as Kai’sa continues to try and get off with her clit on the toy alone and _geez_ , Akali just wants to watch and tell her she can come whenever. She’s about to combust at how hot it is to see Kai’sa losing her mind while Evelynn turns and kisses her through her hair.

“That’s enough, doll.” Evelynn cuts off Kai’sa’s single source of pleasure just by commanding her with her words. 

Kai’sa pushes up with shaky thighs, obeying right away as she reels herself in, barely able to meet Akali’s eyes as she stares down at her hungrily. 

“Good girl,” Evelynn praises and Kai’sa whimpers. “Now wait, kitten.”

Evelynn maneuvers the dildo back. “Doll, I want to know. Do you fantasize about anyone in particular when you play at home?”

Kai’sa erupts in a full body blush, a flash of something akin to disbelief firing across her eyes as she looks back over her shoulder.

Ahri fetches a tube of something from the leather box, coming to take the seat next to Evelynn, handing it off to her with an ecstatic twitch of her furry tail. 

“You’re…” Kai’sa trails off, pausing as she resorts to Afrikaans to try and veil her shame from answering a question that insinuated such private and embarrassing things about herself. Kai’sa’s bangs fall over her eyes as she sighs out her anticipation, buzzing and shaking for it. 

Evelynn squeezes a generous amount of lube onto her cock that drips down in little streamlets onto the couch. “I _would_ , but only since you’ve made it so easy. I know these things about _everyone_. You’re not exactly a beginner.”

Akali can only stare as she realizes that Evelynn is getting ready to fuck Kai’sa in her ass. 

_Holy shit_. Kai’sa does anal. And she was ready to do something like that _right now_. This is a lot more than Akali could have ever imagined she would learn about her partner tonight.

“Tell me who you think about,” Evelynn grills Kai’sa with more intention, whispered for her, but so close, Akali can hear every single hiked breath between them. 

Kai’sa tenses, her jaw falling open as she visibly sinks down a bit onto Evelynn’s prepped cock. And Akali confirms exactly where it’s going, as she’s suspected. _Fuck_ , Kai’sa looked so intoxicated off of taking the first inch, like she’s driven further out of her mind with every little sliver she takes. 

But Evelynn won’t move with her—won’t give ever what she wants until she relents. “Who do you think about when you fuck yourself like this?” She asks again. 

Kai’sa bucks her hips involuntarily, lips pressed to a hard line. She sighs out shakily through her nose before, finally, “ _Her_.”

It’s something for Evelynn to latch onto as she moves her palms to spread Kai’sa’s legs wider and Akali’s pulse claps like thunder behind her eyes as she realizes what’s happening. “Who is ‘her’?” 

“A-Akali.”

Akali is totally blindsided, her blood roaring in her ears at such a dizzying confession. 

She can hear the smile in Evelynn’s words. “You think about her how?”

“I think about Akali with me.”

“Doing what?”

“Fucking me until I come.”

It’s too god damn good to be true. Akali is turned on so badly, she can’t see straight. “Fuhuucking _shit_.” 

“Akali has such a way with words,” Ahri says wistfully. 

Evelynn scoots closer to the edge of the couch, bringing Kai’sa with her, breasts firm against her back as she pets either of Kai’sa’s thighs. “You heard her, kitten. Your turn.”

Akali just has to make sure. There’s no way that Kai’sa thinks that of her own accord. “Kai? How’re you feeling?”

“ _Chill_ , if you would believe,” she rasps, one part annoyed and one parting wanting so desperately to be moving already. “Please don’t make me spell it out any clearer for you because I—s-swear to _god_ ,” Kai’sa stutters her words, down as far on Evelynn’s cock as she can go, it drives her totally mad. She’s definitely no novice with how she takes near the entire length of the dildo comfortably. 

“You want both of us? At the same time?” Akali asks, her shock waning into bleary, white hot desire. 

Kai’sa nods her head, blushing impossibly more. “Please.”

“Look her in her eyes, doll,” Evelynn commands. 

Kai’sa treats her with such a hazy look of want, it has Akali’s heart roaring all the way to her throat. “Akali, I want you.”

Akali sinks down, kissing Kai’sa full on, her hands cupping either side of her face. 

Kissing Akali is completely different than Ahri and Evelynn. She’s clumsy—she’s raw, a longing there that’s been nurtured and grown to desperateness in its conviction. 

Kai’sa moves one of Akali’s hand down between her legs, her kiss wiping away Akali’s every thought from her head. 

Akali breaks the kiss and slides down, one knee wide on the couch as she positions the head of her cock against Kai’sa and finally enters her. 

“Oh _fuck_ , yes,” Kai’sa gasps.

Akali’s gut pounds with painful arousal as Kai’sa grabs onto her for support, melting into her and not letting her go. “Shit, Kai, you’re so amazing. I’ve wanted you like this for so long.”

Kai’sa looks at her with heavily lidded eyes, a smile in them as she shifts to better accommodate both masses in her, her mouth slack. “Feels so good. More, _please_.”

“Slow, kitten. With me.” Evelynn guides Kai’sa up and back down onto the both of them. 

Kai’sa reaches back and shoves Evelynn into her hair and uses her other hand to anchor Akali’s face to her collarbones, hardly able to remain upright on her own as they start grind together. “Oh my _god_.”

Akali kisses every inch of skin in front of her mouth, worshipping everything about Kai’sa that she can as she plants her fist hard into the couch and rolls her hips up to the pace Evelynn has set. 

Ahri moans with Kai’sa, fingers sliding back and forth along the fabric of her clothed pussy to their rhythm. “You three are _so_ hot.”

“If you come, _gumiho_ , you’re _really_ going to be in trouble,” Evelynn growls into the back of Kai’sa’s shoulder. 

“Yes, ma’am.” Ahri sheds off her thong, legs splayed open as she touches herself. 

Another particularly nice stroke causes a string of pretty sounds to drizzle from Kai’sa’s lips. 

Akali shudders with her, her throat dry. “You like that, Kai?”

Kai’sa bites her bottom lip and nods her head as she bounces higher in Evelynn’s lap. 

“Do you want more?” Akali asks. 

Kai’sa’s heated whisper ghosts pleasantly against Akali’s temple. “Please give me more, please.”

“So polite,” Evelynn purrs. “Show her what you’ve got, kitten.”

And she does, thrusting up into her until she’s aching from her every core muscle. Kai’sa’s breasts bounce and she sounds so incredibly sexy, Akali joins her in singing her pleasure, moaning with her as they ride with her to an ecstasy induced high, the passion in their shared song putting a holy man’s sermon to shame. 

She must be close, with the way the knot of muscle at her jaw tightens and she squeezes her eyes shut, gasping for air. 

Evelynn hums, sprawling and delicious. “Make her come.”

Akali shoves her hand in between Kai’sa legs. She’s sinfully wet, the pad of her thumb jerking back and forth over her clit sounding loud, vulgar shifts of moisture. 

Kai’sa startles, her mouth hanging open as her grinding loses its steady rhythm. 

Evelynn and Akali fall even more in sync as the pressure in Kai’sa’s core starts to spill over. She holds her breath and her volume cranks up in short, powerful bursts before she comes hard, pushing her teeth into Akali’s neck as they pound into her through the entire release until she’s twitching involuntarily, having lost most motor function in her body. 

Kai’sa slumps forward, forgetting how to use any of her muscles as Akali takes her in her arms and helps to keep her sitting upright. 

“Easy, now.” Evelynn says, steadily unseating Kai’sa from her lap and undoing the belts of her strap-on. Akali pulls out of her second and she collapses over on the couch with her. 

Kai’sa radiates post-coital afterglow and looking so amazing, it’s got Akali’s heart doing flips. She still can’t believe they’ve gotten this far. 

Evelynn takes a deep breath and runs her fingers through her bangs. “You’re both stunning.” 

“Agreed,” Ahri adds. 

Evelynn stands and collects Akali’s harness and strap on. “Kai’sa, are you alright?” She asks as she heads to the kitchen with them. 

“Yes, I’m good,” she answers, her voice slightly raw from use. Akali doesn’t think she’s ever sounded more beautiful. 

Evelynn returns a minute later with a tall glass of ice water. “Here.”

Every single one of Kai’sa’s limbs are like jelly, but she sits up anyway with Akali’s help and drinks over half the glass’s contents in what feels like two gulps. 

Ahri speaks after an amiable silence, things having settled into something soft with much still unspoken. “Akali, you haven’t finished yet.”

“Yeah… I’m kinda tired, though.”

“Are you sure?” Ahri presses, giving Evelynn a sidelong glance as she is passed a second glass of water she’s been holding on to. 

“I believe so. I wanna sleep more than anything.”

“Well, I’ll bring down a pile of blankets.” Evelynn starts for the staircase, half way up as she pauses and looks down at the three of them. “Or if it suits you best, slip out whenever you’d like. I believe our job here is done.”

Akali and Kai’sa comb over their options as Evelynn disappears upstairs before something jumps out at Kai’sa. 

“Speaking of which.” She turns her chin back to Akali, the exhaustion loosening her air of caution as she disregards Ahri as any sort of threat. “You said before that you couldn’t tell me what they wanted from you.”

“I remember that,” Akali musters as she looks elsewhere shyly. 

“Did you really need the help of a succubus and a… a…?” Kai’sa face squishes together as she tries to remember the word. 

“ _Gumiho_ ,” Ahri and Akali say simultaneously. 

She’s already forgotten it. “... _that_ … to tell me you’ve wanted to, um…” _have sex with me?_

Akali realizes what she’s getting at and a flare of panic surges through her chest. “Wait. Fuck. That’s not—shit. That’s not… all I wanted to say to you. There’s like. More to it.”

“Aaand I’ll be going. Night, you two!” Ahri stands from where she was splayed on the ottoman and bounds up the stairs.

Evelynn appears shortly after, a large heap of comfortable looking blankets in her arms that she dumps off in front of them. “Feel free to help yourself to whatever is in the kitchen. Good night.”

Then, she turns out the light and the living room is flooded with the warm glow of the fireplace as she heads back upstairs, leaving them alone. 

Akali, left to her own devices, struggles to find the right words as she distracts from the loops of conversation she feels like she needs to carefully jump through by pulling Kai’sa close to her as they share a thick, soft comforter and take up a large space on the couch. 

“Ahri and Evelynn have good intentions, but they’re fucking stupid,” Akali says, breaking the silence. 

Kai’sa covers her mouth and her shoulders shake with laughter. Her reaction roils a bit of a chuckle from Akali, too. 

“So they’re assholes and they’re stupid,” Kai’sa says mirthfully. 

Akali snorts, remembering she had said that, too. “But really, what kind of morons help a girl tell another girl she likes her by fucking the both of them?”

Kai’sa falls quiet at that and Akali wishes she could have thought a bit more about running her dumb mouth or that she was able to make out the details of her face in the low light to know what she was thinking. 

Then, after a beat, “Is that what you wanted to say? That you like me?”

Akali suddenly feels her heart thrum with nervous kicks that pulse cold, anxious lead through her veins. “Yeah,” she says softly, feeling like her tongue has grown twice its size. 

Another palpable silence gathers between them. 

“... I admired you for a long time,” Kai’sa murmurs. 

“Now you don’t?” 

Kai’sa shakes her head, the gesture felt more than Akali sees it. “Still do.”

“Oh.”

“Well, because... we were only ever partners in my mind, I didn’t let myself feel anything more than admiration for you because I was fine with you watching  
me. But, I like who I am around you. I like the things I’ve been able to do with you. And, remarkably, that includes tonight.”

Akali feels emotion get right and boggy in her throat. She can’t speak now or else she’ll croak, but thankfully, Kai’sa keeps talking. 

“What I’m trying to say is I like you, too. Even when your peanut brain drags me into stuff like this, I’d follow you anywhere.” She nuzzles into Akali’s neck, moving to hold her body closer to her. 

Akali pushes past the knot in her throat, finding the humor in this all as her heart fills with content. “This is all so fucked up. I learned you fantasize about me before I knew you liked me back.”

Kai’sa hides her face in Akali’s shoulder. “I can’t believe—can you just… forget about that?”

“No fucking away.” Akali was going to the grave with that information. 

From upstairs, they can hear Ahri start moaning and calling Evelynn’s name like it was going out of style.

And they listen for a solid minute, completely straight faced and still as her voice climbs and climbs. 

Then, it’s like someone has lit a rocket underneath them. Kai’sa rolls on top of Akali, lodging herself in between her legs, a woman possessed as she dominates her mouth with her tongue, leaving her gasping and her lips kiss bruised.

“Kai, god, fuck me,” she pleads. 

She eats up those words smugly, primal need animating her as she ruts down in between Akali’s legs. “Yeah? How?”

Akali groans, clawing at Kai’sa’s back when she finds a way to grind on her clit her real damn good with her hip bone in a way that will absolutely get her off. Her hot breath clouds against Kai’sa’s neck, warming her whole face. “Oh, don’t fucking stop that.”

Kai’sa growls, tightening the jerks of her hips as she fucks Akali into the couch with Ahri’s moans playing like music through the house. 

Akali’s panting like she’s ran a marathon and Kai’sa struggles to hold her breath in spurts, wanting to commit her every sound to memory as her musky smell floods up from blankets and stings her eyes. She’s absolutely soaked where she’s come in contact with her bare skin to her cunt, the sound sinfully delicious as she brings Akali quickly up. 

“Fu—u—uck, I’m already gonna c-come, Kai.”

Kai’sa grits her teeth and bears most of her weight down onto either of her elbows on the couch, giving her more mobility at her hips as Akali grinds back into her, sounding so good and so close. 

“Shit— _shit_ , Kai, _Kai’sa_ —“ Akali comes, curling in with a crunch as she rakes red hot paths with her nails down Kai’sa’s spine, working her through it until they both fall limp.

“That was so damn nice.” Akali mumbles, spent. 

Kai’sa laughs raspily. “I’m going to have such ugly scratches from you _and_ Ahri.” 

Akali blinks hard. “Wow. Hot take. Super hot take.”

Kai’sa lifts her head up, meeting Akali’s eyes in the dark. “I want to get you off again.”

“Shhhhit. Really fucking hot take.”

They’re not done yet, and by the sounds of it, Ahri and Evelynn aren’t either. 

It’s a long, fantastic night. 

 

—

 

“You’re ceasing the investigation?”

“Yeah. I mean, are you surprised?”

Captain Caitlyn squints her eyes at Akali. She taps her desk pensively with the end of her ballpoint pen. “What are you going to tell the victims?”

Akali shrugs her shoulders. “Somethin’ like the situation is under control and if we need them to testify in court, we’ll contact them. You know. Throw in a bunch of jargon about the legal system and then they’ll lose interest.”

Caitlyn gives her a long, even stare, her mouth tight around the corners as Akali feels her looking straight past her faux ease because she’s sweating down her back like a sinner in church.

Then, Caitlyn turns back to her computer, suddenly disinterested. “I want the case files on my desk tomorrow morning. Go start doing real work.”

The relief is like a weight being lifted off of her chest. “Yes sir.”

Akali gathers her things quickly and leaves the captain’s office, closing the door behind her.

Kai’sa is standing off to the side nervously, her brows drawn into a deep furrow.

Akali gestures for her to follow and they head to the back of the precinct to the break room. “Yeah, she totally sees through my shit,” Akali finally says as she throws the files down onto the coffee table and tosses her body down onto the sofa. “She’s letting it go, though. She must think it’s as much of a waste of time as it sounds.”

Kai’sa deflates in relief. “What do we even do now?”

Akali tilts her chin back, seeing Kai’sa upside down and still standing in the doorway. “I dunno… what would an officer who upholds the law do?”

There’s a long, playful pause. Kai’sa rolls her eyes and approaches the sofa, leaning down and kissing Akali on the tip of her nose. “The nerve you have to play that card now, slacker,” she whispers.

Akali’s whole face lights up red as she swallows loudly. “We’re at work, you know.”

“We were last night, too. So you can see why that’s not a valid point.”

Damn. Kai’sa manages to say something so scandalous so effortlessly, it has Akali reeling at this new side of her she’s seeing. She didn’t even know she could be like this. 

Akali is the one who needs to keep her act together. “Fuck, Kai… what do I do with _you_?”

“I can think of a couple of things.”

Akali flushes up to her ears and looks away in full.

“Hey! Akali!” Officer Vi hangs out of the doorway to the break room, gesturing back over her shoulder. 

Kai’sa’s back shoots ramrod straight as her and Akali whip their heads around to look at her, falling out of their compromising position gracelessly. Vi doesn’t seem to really notice or care, however. Because it’s Vi.

“There’s the sickest looking car out front! You gotta come see it!”

Kai’sa and Akali share a miffed look.

Outside, half the precinct stands around, a couple of them snapping pictures. Ahri sits on the hood of a purple Lamborghini Gallardo like she’s fallen out of a fashion magazine and she just happens to be posing like a supermodel when they arrive. The driver’s side scissor door is fanned up with Evelynn’s impossibly long legs hanging out of it as she lounges inside, the glimmer of her circle glasses the only thing they can see of her face from the shadows inside.

Ahri brightens up upon seeing the two of them, her fox tail and ears hidden by some guise of magic that they had first seen her under. 

Then, everyone gawks in awe as Ahri hops off the hood and struts straight towards them, taking Akali in her arms and squeezing her tight like she’s greeting an old friend. “Hey babes! We were in the neighborhood and wanted to drop by!”

Kai’sa stands rigidly in confusion as Ahri jumps up and wraps her arms around her shoulders and brings her down into a very one-sided embrace, but she doesn’t seem bothered by it.

“Uh. What are you two doing here?” Akali asks, feeling like she’s been caught with her god damn pants down because never mind how Ahri knows where they work. 

“I totally didn’t even get a chance to exchange numbers with you last night. Here, add me as a contact!”

Ahri puts up her obnoxiously large phone into Akali’s face. She bats it back because it’s too close for her to see anything on it and begrudgingly takes out her own smartphone, taking down the digits while she tries to remain as absorbed in her LCD display as possible because even the captain is outside checking out the commotion, now, and she can only check and double check 10 numbers so many times. 

Akali clears her throat awkwardly and pockets her device. 

“Is that it?” Kai’sa asks tersely. 

“Yep! You’re welcome to my deets too, Kai’sa. Just text me. And let’s have more fun sometime soon, yeah?” Ahri winks at the both of them and does a flirtatious twirl of her body as she turns back to the car before either of them can get a word out. 

And in true big dick fashion, Evelynn starts the car, revs her engine, and rips out of the parking lot filled with police officers staring after her plateless Lamborghini. 

Akali and Kai’sa feel the captain’s shadow on them before they can even try to play anything off. 

“I trust it goes without saying that I’d like to see you two in my office.”

Kai’sa and Akali answer in unison. “Yes, sir…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that’s how it all starts...
> 
> i’m planning more parts because i actually nfffffucking love this au and the idea that criminally hot immortals eve and ahri are still dumber than rocks in a lot of ways vs disaster gays akali and kai’sa. i also want it to get more feely hurty and horny ! also, my brand—juicebox humans !!!!!! 
> 
> so stay tuned and thank you for reading !


End file.
